


DBH Kinktober 2020

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Warming, Collars, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Gags, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Latex, Lingerie, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Stockings, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Kinktober with DBH ships.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Markus, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Original Chloe | RT600/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	1. Day 1 - Body Worship, Master/Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I am determined to finish this if it's the last thing I do.
> 
> Anyways I tagged all the ships but am leaving the kinks they all get up into a surprise for each day.
> 
> **Ship: RK1000, Violent!Markus, Violent Android revolution. Terms used for Connor's sex, vulva, pussy, clit.**

The humans had no hope in stopping the androids, everyone hadn’t realized how much of everything they depended on the androids took care of. Food, resources, work, the army, all it took was Markus being able to hypersonic his ability to convert androids to deviants and the world became theirs.

Markus was the leader of the androids and thus was seen by his people as a god, many whispered he was the fabled rA9. Markus neither confirmed nor denied these claims, he loved having the power but was also afraid of it, this is what kept him from being a cruel leader. He didn’t care all that much for the humans, he knew they probably won’t last as a species much longer with the state of the planet.

While Markus wasn’t busy with governing his people he had a way to destress from the hard work of being a leader.

The public didn’t know what became of the deviant hunter, many believed him to be dead, either killed by humans, other androids or Cyberlife before it fell. Connor hadn’t deviated back at Jericho and brought the swat to their sanctuary. Many wanted him executed after he betrayed their people. Luckily for Connor Markus had found him after they had won and Cyberlife casted him out.

Connor fought against Markus, unwilling to obey and bend for the deviant leader. Markus was quick to curb that behavior, reminding Connor that if it wasn’t for him he would be dead.

After months of this ‘training’ the deviant hunter had been tamed.

Markus headed eagerly back to his home, Detroit had become an android only city along with most of the Mid East of North America, pushing the humans away to the west or Canada. 

The house was quiet, typical as he hung his coat up and made his way to the upstairs. He opened the door to the master bedroom and was greeted to the sight of his perfect _former_ deviant hunter resting on top of the covers. He watched as Connor’s LED lit up blue as he became alerted to the RK200’s presence in the room. Connor slowly sat up, on his knees, hands in front of him.

“Welcome home master.” A small smile on Connor’s lips.

Markus hummed in acknowledgement as he closed the bedroom door behind him and undid the buttons on his cuffs to roll his sleeves up.

Connor eagerly waited on the bed, Markus took the time to admire the former Cyberlife attack dog. He looked so docile like this, naked except for some black thigh high stockings, long black gloves and a leather collar around his neck with a tag for his name. Markus was tempted to put a tail on Connor but kept forgetting, it still would look cute to see his perfect little slave wag his tail whenever he came home.

“Were you a good boy while I was away?” Markus took off his shoes.

“Yes master.” Connor answered eagerly.

“Good, down.”

Connor obediently got off the bed, he stayed in his kneeling position on the floor. Despite being a deviant now Connor was just always hardwired to follow orders, it's what he wanted, a task, a mission, something for him to focus on and do a good job.

If that was being Markus’ object for pleasure he’ll do a damn good job.

Markus sat on the edge of the bed in front of Connor, the RK800 looked up at him and wiggled excitedly, waiting for instructions to follow to the T. 

“Suck.”

Connor knew exactly what to do as he scooted closer to Markus and began undoing his belt. Once done Connor got to work unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. Connor wasted no time putting his mouth on the tip of Markus’ cock, sucking and laving at the tip. Pressing a few kisses to the head before swallowing the whole thing in one go. The joys of androids not having gag reflexes.

Markus put a hand in Connor’s hair while he sucked him off, Connor’s mouth had better uses than sampling forgien substances. Due to the forensic lab in his mouth Connor’s mouth was more sensitive than the average android. Markus could literally just have Connor keep his cock in his mouth and the RK800 would be happy to do so.

Markus let Connor drool and suck on his cock until it looked like the RK800 would soon cum from just sucking him off.

The poor little slut.

Markus tightened his grip in Connor’s hair and pulled Connor off his cock, Connor whined at being yanked off, hips moving for friction that wasn’t there. “Still a little slut that can get off from sucking his master’s cock, you need better self control.” Markus tutted.

Connor whined some more and gave Markus a pleading look, using those doe brown eyes to get what he wanted. Connor may be compliant to Markus but the little slut could weasel his way into getting what he wanted.

“On the bed and spread your thighs.”

“Yes master.” Connor climbed up onto the bed, getting in the middle and opening his thighs wide. Showing off how wet his pussy was.

Markus got on the bed and crawled over to Connor, hovering over the RK800. He took a moment to soak in Connor’s beauty, he was a very appealing android as all of them were made to be easy on the eyes but the RK series was designed to stand out the most. Markus was quite a handsome android himself and one of the only ones which made him more desirable. Connor found out a replacement of him had been made but the RK900 was kept in storage in the depths of the tower locked away to never be activated.

“You’re such a pretty thing.”

“Thank you master.” Connor flushed a little from the praise.

Markus was feeling sentimental today and decided to dote some affection onto Connor. Pressing close Markus started to kiss Connor’s collarbone, the RK800 letting out tiny gasps. Connor keened and arched into the gentle touches, he loved it when Markus lathered him in affection. The RK800 was a very touch starved android, wanting to be touched in any way. 

Moving down to Connor’s chest Markus laved his tongue over one nipple while his hand teased the other. Connor was shivering under him, his moans loud and shameless, they were the only ones in the house, Markus the only one who knew Connor was here, he can be as loud as he wanted.

After giving his nipples attention Markus trailed kisses down Connor’s stomach, pausing to lavish kisses along the circle where his thirium pump was. The skin around it was glitched and looked like scars, from when a JB model ripped it out. Connor was extra sensitive there, he was shivering more and biting his lip.

Sparing Connor from some more onslaught of pleasure Markus continued his way down. Missing Connor’s pussy to instead kiss and squeeze his thighs. Despite Connor being made to be a strong android in order to fight and hold his own the RK800 was very soft to the touch. 

His whole appearance screamed softness.

It’s why Markus was not afraid when Connor came to him in his cute little beanie demanding he come with him. God the RK800 looked like a puppy dog that day, too cute to take seriously.

“M-Master!” Connor choked out, he was getting impatient but didn’t voice it. Markus was incharge and he can worship Connor’s body for however long he wants.

He owned Connor.

“What is it puppy?”

“I want your cock.” Connor bucked up, needing friction and something inside his wet desperate pussy.

“What do we say?”

“Please master, I want your cock inside me.” 

Markus crawled up Connor’s body and gave the RK800 a kiss to his lips, those were rare things and Connor treasured each one. He also discovered he was getting more of these kisses.

“Good boy.”

Markus pulled back, sitting on his knees, he opened Connor’s thighs more until the brunette reached out and held his legs open for Markus. He pushed his pants more down but still remained clothed, a slight power move while Connor barely wore anything.

Pulling Connor closer by his hips, Markus’ cock teased Connor’s entrance. The RK800 stayed still while Markus teased him until finally giving Connor what he wanted. Pushing his cock easily inside Connor’s wet tight pussy. Connor moaned loud, finally having his master inside him, Connor let go of his legs to pull Markus closer. 

Markus granted Connor the closeness, allowing the RK800 to wrap his arms around the android leader as he set a steady pace. 

Connor buried his face in Markus’ shoulder, panting and moaning close to his ear, reveling in the feeling of his cock.

“M-Master, f-faster.”

Markus granted Connor his request since he was good. Bracing his hands on either side of Connor’s head he moved his hips harder into Connor. The brunette’s grip on Markus tightened as he pounded into his pussy, only the sounds of Connor’s moans, the wet lewd slap of synthetic flesh against flesh and Markus occasional grunt was heard in the room.

Connor was so wound up from the previous teasing it didn’t take long for him to arch up against Markus and clench tight around his cock. Markus moaned above Connor feeling his tight pussy, bucking harder into the RK800 until he cummed as well.

Laying himself gently on top of Connor Markus took a moment to cool his systems. Connor was panting too as he wrapped his arms around Markus, wanting to keep him right here. Connor was always content to let Markus slip into rest mode still inside the RK800, always wanting to be filled by master.

Markus pulled away which caused Connor to whine. “I’ll be right back pet.”

Slipping away Markus went to go clean himself up and take the rest of his clothes off. He put some sweatpants on before returning to the bed with a washcloth. Slowly cleaning Connor up, he took the time to also peel away the gloves and thigh highs, those would be washed.

“Are you staying master?” Connor asked, a hopeful tone.

“Yes.” Markus laid back against the pillows on the headboard and Connor eagerly curled up next to him. Markus put an arm around Connor to hold him close while the brunette closed his eyes and went into a light sleep mode.


	2. Day 2 - Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reed900 Trans!Gavin**
> 
> This is the shortest one out of them all but there is more Reed900 done for the month so just you wait.

“Oh fuck Nines.”

Gavin moaned as his hands threaded through the hair of the android between his legs. Slightly messing up the RK900’s perfectly kept hair, Nines enjoyed when Gavin grabbed his hair, the detective getting a small thrill every time he tightened his hand in Nines’ hair and the android would double his efforts.

Choking on a moan when Nines’ tongue laved at his pussy, sucking and kissing. Of course the android was perfect in everything and that meant eating someone out.

This bot going to ruin sex with anyone else for Gavin if he keeps this up. 

Unbeknownst to the detective that’s exactly what Nines wanted, the android has become a little possessive of his partner slash fuck buddy.

Nines’ hands held down Gavin’s thighs as the human in his grasp liked to buck a lot when being pleasured by his skillful mouth.

Gavin was moaning more and he tightened his fist harder in Nines’ hair a clear sign that he was getting closer to orgasm. Nines’ warm mouth doubled his efforts to bring Gavin to completion and hummed happily when Gavin’s thighs tightened around his head and both hands were in his hair.

“Nines!” Gavin came with a shout and bucked harder into his tongue that just kept licking at his pussy.

Pulling away with a pleased sound Nines licked his lips lewdly when Gavin looked down his body and flushed seeing the android do that.

“Fucking tincan.”

“You love it.”


	3. Day 3 - Daddy Kink, A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hankvin Trans!Gavin, terms used pussy**

“That’s a good boy, riding daddy’s cock so well.”

Hank smoothed his hands up Gavin’s body while the omega bounced on his cock. The omega was needy even when he wasn’t stuck in the passion of a heat, Hank believed he just could never get enough of his cock.

Gavin braced his hands behind him as he rode Hank’s huge cock, the alpha was very well endowed. Turn anyone of the faint of heart away but Gavin enjoyed the slight pain of being stretched. Lucky for him Hank was an attentive alpha even during heats and ruts, stretching Gavin’s pussy so when he slid his cock inside the omega easily took it.

“Yes daddy, I love your hard rock cock inside my wet pussy.” Gavin in the beginning flushed from saying such lewd things but he found himself warming up to it. Especially when Hank would buck his hips faster and harder, obviously turned on by the dirty talk as well.

Gavin was rewarded by Hank putting his large hands on Gavin’s waist and bucking his hips faster into Gavin who just threw his head back with a loud moan. Gavin’s arms buckled behind him, only Hank’s hands on his waist keeping him from falling off the alpha’s dick.

The lewd sounds of their coupling was echoing off the bedroom walls as Gavin clenched around the cock inside him.

Hank started to groan harder and that’s when Gavin could feel the alpha’s knot starting to form. Gavin was always hungry for Hank’s knot, it just plugged him up so good and he wanted it inside.

“Daddy I want your knot.” 

Gavin yelped as Hank pushed Gavin who fell back on the bed with Hank getting on top of him. The new position allowed his cock to plow harder into his pussy sending the omega into immense pleasure as he arched closer to Hank.

“What do good boys say to get daddy’s knot?” Hank emphasized his words with a deep hard thrust with each one.

“Please daddy! Please I want your knot!”

Hank growled in pleasure as he rutted and pushed his cock with his swollen knot more until finally it pushed inside Gavin.

Feeling the knot slip inside him had Gavin seeing white as he cummed on Hank’s cock, clenching tight around him. Hank rutted harder into Gavin until finally spilling his seed inside the omega.

Gavin moaned loudly, feeling Hank’s warm seed inside him, sending a shiver down his spine.

Hank pressed kisses to Gavin’s neck, pampering his omega who was enjoying the post orgasmic bliss. Gavin lightly purred from the affection, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck to keep the alpha close.

“Such a good boy for daddy.”


	4. Day 4 - Size Difference, Breeding, Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1K A/B/O**
> 
> Listen all three prompts you could pick for this day just slapped.

Connor paled when he got up from his seat and felt a wet spot on his pants, the wet spot wasn’t there before.

It could only mean one thing and he had to get out of the police station before anyone else noticed. 

How could he have forgotten? Connor was usually on top of these kinds of things but he vaguely remembered one of the side effects of taking out the contraceptive implant was irregular hormones and cycles until the body evened itself out.

Connor sat back down and squirmed a little in his seat, eyes flickering everywhere around the station, getting eyes on each alpha in the room. Soon his scent will start to change and he wanted to be gone before that happened.

“Hank.” Connor said in a loud whisper. “Hank!”

The older alpha looked up at Connor who was fidgeting more than usual in his chair. “What’s up Connor?”

“I need to go home, like now.”

“Well shit Connor all of us do.” Hank went back to looking at his computer screen.

“No I have to leave _right_ now.” Connor hissed through clenched teeth, he could feel his body start to heat up.

“Jesus kid what’s wrong with you?”

Connor felt mortified to tell this to Hank but it was the only way for him to understand. Wheeling his chair closer to the older alpha, saying in a very hushed tone.

“My heat started.”

Hank’s eyes widened a little as he was realizing what was happening to Connor. Hank looked around as well making sure no one else was catching on with what was happening.

“Ok do you want me to drive you home?”

“No just tell Fowler I had to go home because of an emergency.” It was the truth and Connor hoped Fowler won’t pry into it.

“Connor I’m not going to let you walk out of here like this, let me drive you home-”

“What’s that smell?” A beat cop said pretty loud, distracting Hank. He took his eyes off Connor for a couple seconds but when he looked back to his partner’s desk the omega was gone.

Connor bolted out of the station and started to hurry down the street until flagging down an automotive taxi. Getting inside he told it where to go and it smoothly got back onto the street. Connor’s entire body was on fire, the sudden heat taking over and consuming him. His clothes started to feel too much and he desperately wanted to rip them off but refrained, he was almost there.

The taxi dropped him off at the tall business building and he hurried inside. Reception greeted him and he fidgeted at the desk.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?”

“I need to see Markus.” Connor hoped his scent wasn’t that strong yet.

“I’m sorry but he’s in a meeting-”

“Tell him his husband is here and needs to see him right now!” Connor felt bad for shouting but he needed to get to Markus. Thankfully the other receptionist recognized him and let Connor go.

Getting into the elevator it took him up to the floor Markus was on but if the alpha was in a meeting who knows how long it would be until he could relieve Connor.

Connor made it to Markus’ office and sighed in relief but doing so let him inhale Markus’ scent that just triggered the heat more. His underwear was soaked at this point, there was probably a wet spot on his pants but he desperately needed Markus.

Not caring that this was highly inappropriate Connor left the office to find Markus. Wasn’t too hard as he just followed the scent of his alpha.

Connor found Markus in a meeting room, peering through the blinds to see him. Connor walked up and opened the door, everyone in the room turned to see who it was. They all had confused expressions as nobody knew who Connor was besides Markus. The alpha stood up and looked at Connor with a worried expression.

“Connor? What are you doing here? Is everything alright.”

Connor was quiet, he so desperately wanted to run into Markus’ arm, rub his face all over him, inhale his scent and have Markus throw him over the table. Fucking him right there in the room full of people but Connor had the dignity left to choke out a desperate cry.

“I need you, now.”

Markus must have finally caught a whiff of Connor’s scent and he moved away from the table. He apologized to his colleagues but needed to take care of an emergency with Connor. Once the door was shut Markus pulled Connor close.

“Love what’s wrong? You’re early.” Markus had kept track of Connor’s heat, the two had been making big plans for his next one.

“I need you, Markus please, it’s so hot.” Markus shushed Connor as he guided him back to his office but Connor couldn’t wait. Yanking Markus with him Connor pulled the alpha into a bathroom going into the closest stall. 

Connor pushed himself against Markus, inhaling his scent of oil paints, smoke and new books. Markus could smell how desperate Connor was and they shouldn’t do this here at his work.

“Babe please, control yourself, let’s get someplace more private.”

Connor whined loudly as Markus pulled them out of the bathroom and he hurried Connor to the service elevator to take them down to the back entrance. Connor still wanted to have Markus slam him against the wall and take him right there but the alpha refused and hailed an automatic taxi.

Pushing Connor inside Markus told the taxi to take them home and it smoothly got back onto the road. Though being in a confined space where Markus could get a better whiff of Connor’s heat smell it was affecting the alpha. The omega saw this as the perfect opportunity to straddle Markus’ lap and start to grind his hips.

“Markus~”

The way Connor sounded so needy went straight to Markus’ cock, he knew better than to have sex in a taxi. But the ride home would take twenty minutes that is if traffic wasn’t that bad. The nips and kisses from Connor to his neck were becoming very convincing.

“God damn you Connor.” Markus said breathless as he started to pull at Connor’s clothes.

Connor let out a pleased hum as Markus undressed him, getting the itchy clothes off his hot sensitive skin. He hadn’t experienced a heat this bad since when he was in college. They had finally simmered down once he was on the birth control implant.

“You smell so much sweeter.” Markus licked at Connor’s neck.

Connor had an idea why that is and grind his hips harder against Markus’ straining erection. “It’s because I’m ripe and ready to have your pups.” 

Markus growled in pleasure as he all but ripped opened Connor’s shirt. Connor didn’t care as he helped Markus get the rest of his clothes off. 

The reason Connor had his implant removed was because he and Markus were finally ready to start a family. It has been something on Markus mind for a while, Connor saw the longing looks he had when he saw some children out and about. Connor was always hesitant, afraid he would be a horrible father due to his bad upbringing in the foster system and eventually being with Amanda. Markus reassured him he would be a wonderful father.

Markus urged Connor to sit up so he can better get his pants off. While standing in the taxi it came to a stop and Connor went crashing into Markus. The two shared a laugh as they remembered where they were. Connor managed to get his pants off, they were still on one foot but were out of the way of the important parts.

Reaching his hands down Connor got to work getting Markus’ cock free, moaning when his hands grasped at it. Connor just loved how well endowed his alpha was. He had been nervous in the beginning of their relationship, afraid it wouldn’t fit but Markus was a very attentive lover.

Markus kissed Connor deeply when he began stroking his cock, Markus could feel a wet spot form on his thigh from how wet Connor is.

“God you're so wet for me.” Markus’ hand grasped Connor’s ass and pulled him closer, Connor moaning from the touch.

The taxi started to move again and Connor moved closer to rub the tip of Markus’ cock against his vulva. Markus growled as he was getting impatient from the light teasing. Connor only kept the motion up for a second longer before slowly sitting down on Markus cock.

Even with his heat making him so wet and loose Connor still felt tight around his cock.

“Fuck.” Markus cursed when Connor fully sat down, the omega gripping tight to Markus’ coat and shirt.

Grabbing Connor’s ass Markus began to buck his hips into Connor who matched the pace. The two were unaware they were at a stop light and the taxi was moving. But the taxi had blackout windows so nobody could see inside.

“Markus! Alpha!” Connor choked out as Markus moved faster into Connor. The taxi was filled with the sounds of Markus growls, Connor’s moans and the wet slapping of flesh against flesh.

“Want to fill you up, watch you grow large with my pups.” Connor bit his lip hard as Markus kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear, promises of filling him up with his alpha seed and knot to make sure he gets bred.

“Yes alpha! Breed me! Fill me with your cum!” Connor was more out of it due to the intense heat as he tried to bounce faster on Markus’ cock.

Markus granted Connor’s request and all but moved his hips faster into Connor, the omega was a moaning mess as he just held on tight to his mate.

Connor could feel Markus’ knot growing and moaned louder, wanting to be filled by it. He was babbling nonsense that just spurred Markus to pound him harder until Connor was cumming squeezing tight around Markus’ cock. With a few more thrusts Markus pushed his knot inside Connor who cummed again and filled the omega up with his seed.

The two were panting hard as they started to come down from their orgasmic high, Connor knew his unprompted heat was just getting started so he had a long few days ahead of him.

Connor nuzzled Markus’ neck as the taxi came to a stop.

They both heard the voice of the taxi say ‘Arrived’ and sure enough it dropped them off at home.

“Guess traffic wasn’t that bad?” Connor chuckled while Markus huffed as he hefted Connor up, making sure to not leave anything behind in the cab. 

“You know we just defiled a cab, the poor soul who flags this cab down.”

Connor flushed as Markus hurried them into the house, the alarm deactivating and opening the door to the decent sized mansion.

“Well at least we’re home and not in public.” Connor tried looking at the bright side of things, which was getting pleased thoroughly by his alpha for hours to come.


	5. Day 5 - Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bunny android RK2600**
> 
> This was a twitter thread from last year, just cleaned it up and added some stuff.

Connor moaned loud and threw his head back, held in the strong arms of the two RK900s fucking into both of his holes. His dark brown rabbit ears flat against his head from the intense pleasure. The three of them had been going at this for hours.

These upgrades they all got made each's libido skyrocket, bunny ears and software that emulated a jack rabbit in heat. Connor was instantly wet after the software installed, jumped by the two RK900s. Connor kept making pleased whines and moans, feeling one cock going in and out of his pussy while the other in his ass.

"F-fuck me!" Connor muttered out, wanting to hold onto one of the RK900s but his arms wouldn't move. His entire system overstimulated.

The smaller android had lost count of the number of times he's cummed. Maybe next time he'll keep a track in his HUD.

A silent moan as Connor had another orgasm ripped from him, thighs shaking and if he wasn't being held up by the two he would have fallen to the ground. His pussy clamped tight around the cock in it, getting an orgasm from the RK900, filling the bunny android up.

The one behind Connor sped up his thrusts and followed suit filling Connor’s ass. There was a few seconds of quiet, the only noise being Connor's intense panting. Then the two RK900s went at it again. Connor biting his lip hard for the next round.

Connor was so much more sensitive after just orgasming so it didn’t take long for him to cum again but the two kept at it even with Connor oversensitive. The RK800 just moaned loud clutching tight to the RK900 in front of him who let out grunts of pleasure.

It was a few more hours later the androids finally stopped. Connor was a twitching mess between them when they finally pulled out. Copious amounts of cum spilling from his holes. The smaller android whined at the lost.

The RK900s gently moved Connor, one carrying him bridal style, nuzzling his hair and ears. Connor let out a tiny moan, his ears were sensitive. Connor let the two RK900s clean him up and pamper him, keening from all the gentle touches.

Finally all three were cleaned up and snuggled close on the bed. Connor in between the two taller androids. One nuzzling the crook of his neck and the other his hair and ears. Loosely putting an arm around both of them before slipping into standby.


	6. Day 6 - Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1700**
> 
> Oddly enough work place relationships in the medical field in reality is highly inappropriate and can get you terminated so Grey's Anatomy has lied to me!

Connor tugged on the very short nurse dress he wore, this one was one size too small and barely covered anything. Not wearing any underwear didn’t help Connor’s case but that was all part of the appeal. The white thigh high stockings he wore complimented the outfit and he adjusted the small nurse hat on his head.

He looked the part of the slutty nurse.

Connor was sitting in a small room, it was rented by the two of them as their setting for this role play they wanted to do.

The RK800 heard footsteps and he knew who was coming, he pulled at the dress one more time to try and give himself just a little more cover but alas it wasn’t helping. 

When the door opened in came Nines who was dressed in some slacks, a button up shirt but what was different was he wore a white lab coat. Nines took in Connor’s outfit, probably snapping a pic to save for later.

“Nurse.” Nines’ curt reply.

“Doctor.”

Nines then suddenly cornered Connor, pressing him against the wall as his mouth captured Connor’s in a searing kiss. Connor’s moan was swallowed up by the kiss and he slowly wrapped his arms around Nines’ neck. He kept up the passionate makeout until Connor pushed Nines away.

“Doctor we shouldn’t, it goes against the code.” Part of the role play was the suspense and interest that relationships in the medical field were forbidden.

“Nobody has to know.” Nines’ hands smoothed over Connor’s ass and easily pushed the dress up over it, he hummed happily feeling Connor’s naked ass. “No underwear? You were expecting me Nurse Connor.”

Connor flushed blue, Nines was right he had been expecting the doctor.

Nines pulled Connor into another kiss while his hands massaged his ass, the moans Connor made were swallowed by Nines’ mouth. The RK900 pulled the older android closer to grind his hips against Connor who let out a noise feeling Nines’ erection rub against his center.

“We best be quick so no one finds us.” Nines lifted Connor up who wrapped his legs around Nines’ hips. The RK900 pressed Connor against a wall as he hiked more of the dress up so he had more room to work.

Expertly using his android strength to hold Connor up easily with one hand Nines reached down and undid his belt and opened his pants up. Taking his cock out, Connor shivered feeling it brush against the lips of his pussy.

“So wet and ready.” Nines pushed in easily into Connor who’s hands tightened their grip on Nines’ shoulders when he pushed in. Moaning at being filled to the hilt by Nines’ large cock Connor clenched tight.

Nines wasted no time snapping his hips hard and fast into Connor, the RK800 bit his lip to keep his noises down. Even though in reality they didn’t have to keep their noises down it just added to the role play.

“Hnn!” Connor bowed his head forward when Nines’ cock was hitting the right spot inside him. Connor, unaware one of the white flats he was wearing fell off his foot and landed on the floor. Both were just too into their fucking to take notice.

“Such a good slutty nurse.” Nines whispered into Connor’s ear who just got wetter. “Letting your superior fuck you in the supply room, moaning so much for my cock. What would the staff think? I feel they are jealous that you get cock and better cases. Isn’t that right nurse Connor.”

Connor barely heard anything Nines’ said as the pleasure was building up, he could feel more of the liquid base lube coming from his pussy as it was drenching the insides of his thighs. Nines slammed Connor harder onto the wall and really started to go at it which pushed Connor over the edge.

“Nines! C-Cumming!” Connor clenched tight around Nines along with squirting out more of the liquid lubricant. Nines just kept slamming his hips into Connor before he grunted and cummed inside the RK800.

Connor took in deep breaths to cool his systems down from the intense orgasm. Then next he registered how wet his skin was, he looked down between him and Nines. Connor flushed hard seeing how soaked their clothes were. He buried his face in Nines’ shoulder who let out a small chuckle.

“Oh rA9 I squirted and got us both wet.” Connor was mortified.

Nines kept his hands under Connor as he moved him over to the small bed in the corner of the room they rented. He laid Connor down and pulled away, even with his black pants Connor’s scanning software perfectly showed how wet the RK900’s pants were.

“It is fine, don’t worry about it.” Nines put himself back into his pants and took the lab coat off. He draped it over Connor’s lower half as the dress was soaked at the bottom.

“Did you still enjoy it?”

“Oh of course Nines, I really did.” Reassuring his partner that he was still thoroughly pleased even despite getting them both wet.

Nines joined Connor on the bed and pulled him close, he took the nurse hat off his head and kissed his hair. “You made a sexy nurse.”

“And you are a handsome doctor.”


	7. Day 7 - Hair Pulling, Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe900**
> 
> All the DBH woman top, you can't change my mind.

“Are you doing ok baby?” Chloe said in a soft voice, smoothing her soft hands down Nines’ back. The RK900 nodded as he trusted the RT600, really she was the only android he really trusted.

He knew Chloe would take care of him, give Nines what he needed and not be judged by it.

Nines was the most advanced android ever created but he knew who the real alpha was. Immense respect for the first android to pass the Turing Test if it wasn’t for her his existence wouldn’t have been made possible.

Chloe felt honored Cyberlife’s greatest achievement held her in such high regard, of course when he came to her for specific needs she was more than happy to oblige.

The RT600 had Nines on his hands and knees on the bed, she was behind him on her knees and adjusted the strap she wore to make sure everything fit snug. She kept up to soothing touches up and down Nines’ back while also caressing his ass.

“I’m going to make you feel real good baby.” Nines shivered from the nickname, and in anticipation as he felt the tip of the strap brush against his lubed up hole. Chloe was always slow with Nines, never going too fast as one needed to ease the younger android into this. Chloe guided the tip of the strap into Nines who let out a delicious noise.

“Oh baby make that sound again.” Chloe purred as she pushed the strap more into Nines who delivered on moaning more.

Slowly pushing the strap into Nines until it was all the way inside, she remained still so the RK900 could get used to having something inside. While waiting she doted soft touches all over his body, smoothing his sides, down his back, fingers trailing his synthetic abs, a hand squeezing a pec. Nines loved all the attention and when he felt ready nodded his head.

Chloe let out a pleased hum as she slowly canted her hips, keeping a steady pace. Pulling even more sensual sounds from Nines. It pleased Chloe to know she was the only one who could get the ultimate deviant hunter like this, mewling and submitting to her.

Grabbing Nines’ hips in a firm grasp Chloe started to snap her hips a little faster and Nines’ arms buckled under him. The RK900 bended deliciously as he took the pounding to his ass.

The noises he made just were something else and Chloe snaked a hand into Nines’ hair and pulled on the strands getting more sounds. “You like when I pull on your hair baby?” Nines nodded best he could with Chloe’s hand in his hair.

Chloe kept going, giving the RK900 exactly what he wanted, praising him for being so good for her.

Nines came untouched and shivered as he collapsed against the sheets. Chloe pulled out of the RK900 and took the strap off to lay down next to Nines and run a hand through his hair. A smile on her face as the taller android leaned into her touch and almost looked to be purring.


	8. Day 8 - Aftercare, Creampie, Monsterfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1K Werewolf Markus**
> 
> Once again all the prompt choices for this day just slapped so hard.

“Ah!”

The sound of moans and the slap of flesh against flesh echoed off of the dimly lit cave, the candles providing some light. Outside the cave the full moon was high in the night sky illuminating the forest down below.

“Ah ah ah! M-Markus~” Connor moaned loud, on his hands and knees in the soft furs of the small nest Markus had made in the cave he made his home. The werewolf growled in pleasure as his hips didn’t cease pumping into Connor’s wet pussy. The human under the werewolf didn’t know how many hours the two were at it. Connor had come prepared this full moon, knowing this one lined up with Markus’ heat. Getting on his hands and knees waiting for Markus after he transformed and came back to his cave.

Connor’s cheek was pressed into the fur pelt as he just laid there taking it. Markus' large thick cock stretches him out in all the right ways. He had already cummed a few times while Markus went at it, his thighs dripping and the lewd wet sounds from his soaked pussy.

Markus grunted above him and started to move faster, Connor’s hands fisted tight into the fur pelt as the werewolf was getting close to his end. Connor could feel Markus’ knot swelling and moaned louder, wanting the knot to stretch and go inside his pussy, locking the two together.

“M-Markus! Knot me! Breed me! F-fuck!” Connor’s voice cracked as he cummed again.

Markus growled loud as he moved faster and thrusted harder until his knot finally pushed inside Connor. A few desperate thrusts and the werewolf was cumming inside Connor who moaned louder feeling the thick hot seed filling him up. Markus’ knot kept the cum inside Connor who shivered at the feeling, even with his knot plugging Connor up some of his seed oozed out and dripped slowly down his thighs.

The werewolf panted for a few more minutes before moving his snout down and licked at Connor’s neck. Connor moaned from the tongue laving at his sensitive hot body, moving from his neck to lick across Connor’s shoulders and back. Markus was grooming him, tending to his mate, a form of aftercare. The brunette let out a giggle when Markus’ nosed behind his ear, a rather sensitive spot that had him shaking from laughter that then dissolved into a moan.

Carefully Markus moved the two so they laid on their side, not wanting to crush Connor with his weight. Connor moved easily, small gasps when Markus’ cock jostled inside him still hard. It won’t go down for some time which Connor had no complaints about. Humming happily to lay on his side and feel Markus’ warm furry body behind him.

Markus had started to lick his hair, making it more wet and messy.

“We’re definitely going to need a shower after this.” Connor sighed out.

Markus kept on licking Connor’s hair and body, just making him more dirty than he was before. This ‘bath’ is not really doing it but it’s all Connor going to get until Markus is normal again. Sighing, he accepts his faith, letting Markus now lick his chest. Reaching a hand up Connor gently pets Markus, stroking his hand down the soft brown fur of his pelt. Markus stops the licking to look at Connor, leaning into the touch, Connor cracks a small smile looking into those beautiful different color eyes. Moving his hand to gently boop Markus’ snout.

“Love you.”

Connor gets a happy growl and then wet kisses and licks to his face that has him sputtering. “Ah Markus!” Giggling from the onslaught of affection, due to still being connected Connor could vaguely feel that Markus was wagging his tail.

“Silly dog.”

A few more minutes pass and Connor feels Markus’ cock softening inside him, signalling the knot has gone down. Connor moaned when Markus pulled out, suddenly feeling very empty, more so when the cum slowly oozes out. Connor rolled onto his back and pressed his thighs together, whining as he tried to keep Markus’ cum inside him but was failing due to his limbs still feeling like mush from the intense love making.

Sighing in defeat Connor sagged more into the nest while Markus was hovering above Connor. The brunette stared up at him, wondering what came next. “You still wanna go big guy?”

Markus moved to lay down next to Connor and then pulled him close, having Connor’s chest pressed against his. The brunette let a small sigh of relief, he didn’t think he last another marathon of sex. 

As soon as he was snuggled into the warm fur Connor was out like a light. Markus gave a few more licks to his hair before falling asleep with his mate.


	9. Day 9 - Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK2500**
> 
> Sixty always got to be a bad boy.

When Nines opened the door he heard some shuffling, closing the door behind him he scanned the room to see what was out of place. Everything looked to be in order, so if that was the case where were his pets?

His footsteps echoed off the quiet walls as he wandered more into the apartment, looking around for his pets but couldn’t seem to find them. 

Then he heard a noise from the bedroom and went to investigate and caught them in the act.

There at the foot of the bed were all of his clothes on the floor and his pets in them. Connor was rolling around in Nines’ clothes, pressing his cheek to the soft material of a turtleneck while Sixty was ripping another shirt up.

The two became aware of Nines’ presence when he cleared his throat. Connor sat up with his ears turned down. Sixty dropped the ripped shirt from his mouth and hunched his shoulders.

“Looks like you two were naughty.”

Connor whined, he hated being called naughty. He did get up to some mischief but not as bad as Sixty who actually tore up a shirt, he just wanted to smell Nines’ scent since he was missing the RK900. 

Both RK800s tails were still, the tails and ears an added bonus for this role play. Both were naked except for leather collars around their neck that had tags. The tags had their name and Nines’ on them.

“Bad boys.” Nines scolded them both, pointing a finger at them. Connor whined louder and gave Nines the biggest puppy eyes ever. Even if Connor didn’t destroy anything he still was guilty.

“You both know better than to get into my things, you both are in big trouble.”

Connor just kept whining while Sixty tried to make his escape but Nines called his name and the android obeyed. Crawling back over to Nines who took a seat on the bed, Connor scooted right up to Nines resting his head on Nines’ thigh. He still whined and gave puppy eyes to Nines while Sixty pouted.

“You know what happens to bad boys Sixty, they don’t get treats. Connor didn’t tear anything up, so he gets one.”

Connor’s tail wagged happily that he would be getting a treat. Sixty growled which got him a flick on his nose from Nines.

“Connor come here.” Connor obeyed and crawled up onto Nines’ lap so he was straddling the RK900, his pussy was already wet and some dripped down his thighs. “What an excited boy you are, you must really want your treat.”

Nines’ hands grabbed at Connor’s hips pulling him down to grind against his growing erection. Sixty sat there all jealous that Connor was getting all the attention and treat, but this is what he gets for being bad.

Connor kept wagging his tail as his hands held onto Nines’ shoulders while the RK900 undid his pants and pulled his half hard cock out. Wouldn’t take much longer for him to be at full hardness. Sixty let out a whimper seeing it and knowing he’s not having it.

“Maybe this will teach you only good boys get treats.”

Sixty whined again while Connor was wiggling in excitement, Nines put a hand on his hip to calm him down just enough to guide his cock inside Connor’s pussy. The older RK800 let out a small sound that almost sounded like a yip as he sunk down on Nines’ large cock. All the way seated on Nines’ cock Connor kept wagging his tail as he began to ride Nines.

Nines watched as Connor rode his cock, the RK800 moving his hips to try and get more of the cock inside him. One of Nines’ hands moved to start teasing Connor’s clit and the RK800 slipped and let out a moan. Connor bit his lip to keep his noises down but Nines was teasing his clit in just the right ways it was hard to keep quiet. Nines’ other hand squeezed and pulled at Connor’s hip to guide him on his cock faster.

A brush to Connor’s clit and a hard snap of his hips had the RK800 tumble over the edge, clenching tight around Nines as he orgasmed. Nines bucked his hips up faster holding Connor in place before spilling inside. Connor made a pleased noise being filled up, his tongue came out as his tail lazily wagged.

“Good boy.” Nines kissed Connor who drooled a bit, the RK900 sucked a little on Connor’s tongue knowing it was sensitive. Connor shivered in pleasure and whined when Nines pulled away.

Nines looked down at Sixty who stayed seated at his legs but had moved closer and was almost humping Nines’ leg to get some relief.

“Do you think you’re ready to be a good boy Sixty?”


	10. Day 10 - Sex Pollen, Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK2500 Cotten!RK1600**
> 
> This au was made by the awesome Eri on [twitter](https://twitter.com/puffisheri) you can read the basic premise of the au [here](https://twitter.com/puffisheri/status/1307355460974960640). Sorry for late update I think I'm going to be a day or two behind but we'll see, still determined to get this done regardless.

Mythical creatures had always been known to humans, the two kinds had tried coexisting peacefully but the duality of man always made the mythical kind suffer.

The plant hybrids had suffered the most as they were the most vulnerable as they couldn’t run away if a forest fire started or their lush home was being torn down for modernization. Soon plant hybrids were becoming endangered species due to climate change and the rise of the black market, these plants were very beautiful and appeasing creatures that anyone rich enough could afford to put into their garden.

Plant hybrids were also one of the most sexually active creatures.

They had the ‘instinct’ of a plant which is to constantly pollinate to further their population. Some hybrids got a bad rap of seducing people and trapping them to forever pleasure them. Another reason some groups wanted the hybrid extinct.

Nines was a biologist who studied mythicals and was an expert on some plant ones. He also founded an organization that helped rescue plants and get them to a safe environment. 

Nines’ organization had recently just rescued twin cottens, the poor things had closed their large flower from the unstable environment Nines’ group had found them in. They had been auctioned off in an illegal blackmarket and in some rich businessman’s greenhouse that didn’t cater to their specific needs.

It had been a slow process but the cottens were finally moved to a better environment, now it was a waiting game to see when they would open up.

Nines was worried the twin cottens wouldn’t open, they had been closed ever since arriving and that was a week ago. The two were getting the right amount of sunlight and water so really they should be waking up.

There was another way he could get the flower to open and he flushed. Nines could get sexually aroused and maybe the cottens would pick up the pheromones and open. It was a little embarrassing but these cottens needed to open.

Making sure he would be alone while doing this Nines came close to the plant and stripped his lab coat and clothes off. Best get them out of the way knowing he’ll most likely end up in the nectar filled flower bulb. He started to stroke his cock and already the flower twitched with interest.

Nines kept stroking his cock as his body was giving off the signals of an aroused male. Already the flower was starting to open and he could smell the sweet scent of the cotten, soon he’ll be put under the aphrodisiac scent and become theirs.

The moment he had been waiting for and the flower opened revealing the cottens. They were identical looking and took on a more mascuilne appearance, with their short hair it looked black at the moment, their skin was almost tinged light blue but had freckles all around. Inside the bulb was a deep blue nectar that was giving off the pleasing scent. The two of them were tightly wrapped on another, arms around each other’s bodies and heads tucked close. They looked rather cute until they set their eyes on Nines.

The scent was too much and Nines couldn’t deny it anymore and came closer. The twin cottens welcomed him happily making those sounds the plant hybrids made that was their own language.

The nectar was cool and Nines let out a small hiss, it went up to mid thigh as he got between the cottens who eagerly started to touch him. Their soft dainty hands smoothing over his skin, mouths licking every inch of skin they could reach. The one in front of Nines moved closer and pressed their vulva against his cock, rubbing against it and making whining sounds. Nines had half a mind to reach down and help guide his cock into the cotten. Both cottens moaned and the one behind him clung on tight to his back as he started to move.

It was a little awkward and he worried about uprooting the cotten but they just clung to him tighter and he couldn’t get enough of their moans.

The one he was currently thrusting his cock into pulled Nines close for a kiss, the cotten’s mouth tasted so sweet and he hungrily kissed back to get more. Nines’ hands held tight to the cotten’s hips as he kept thrusting his cock into their warm center.

Nines hadn’t realized he cummed until he was so oversensitive he emptied himself in the cotten a second time.

The biologist didn’t know how long he was with the plant as he alternated fucking both of the twin cottens. It must have been long as his colleagues had to pull him out of the flower or else he was in there for way too long.

The cottens after that were more healthy and ready to be moved to a more permanent home but Nines was highly considering keeping them here.

For extra research.


	11. Day 11 - Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Convin Intersex!Connor Reverse Au**

As an android Gavin didn’t need sleep but deviancy made him somewhat lethargic. Not enough to make him slip into rest mode every night but just the right amount he needs to lay down and let his systems catch up.

It took a lot of convincing from Connor to get the GV unit to lay in bed with him even after the two officially became a couple. Gavin remembers Connor saying ‘ _we’ve had sex together the least you can do it lay down with me in my own bed_.’

Gavin looked to his side and saw Connor was sleeping soundly, getting a good night sleep for once. The detective not with his eyes glued to files he brought home trying to figure out a case, Connor had come home after a job well done and settled down with his favorite take out and doting attention on Gavin. The android was really looking forward to all of the sinful promises Connor made to him in his good mood and then he found Connor passed out on the mattress halfway out of his clothes.

The GV unit took the liberty of taking the rest of Connor’s clothes off, he preferred not sleeping in anything anyways, a habit Gavin picked up as well as he removed his clothes as well. Draping the blanket over Connor Gavin laid next to him and stared at the ceiling.

It was a subtle movement but Gavin being an android picked it up, how Connor squirmed a little in his sleep and his legs twitched a little. Gavin scanned Connor and saw that his heart rate accelerated just a bit and his body temp went up. Connor was laying on his stomach and the GV unit noticed him grind his hips into the mattress and a small gasp escaped his mouth.

Connor must be having a wet dream.

Gavin’s systems fluttered online more as he picked up the cues that Connor was indeed getting hot and bothered. He was tempted to wake Connor from his dream then remembered his boyfriend said if Gavin ever wanted he could have Connor whenever he wanted even if he was sleeping.

Connor rolled onto his side, back facing Gavin and the android decided to indulge, he done this once before, having sex with Connor while he was asleep. The brunette woke up in slight embarrassment but heavily turned on feeling Gavin’s cock in his pussy.

Gavin moved closer to Connor, spooning the human and reached a hand over to start teasing Connor. The brunette gasped from the touch to his pussy but didn’t wake up, in fact he moved closer to the touch, probably believing this was his wet dream stimulating him.

When Connor was like this he just was even more wet, Gavin easily slid two fingers inside Connor, enjoying the weak little moans he made. Gavin’s cock was already hard and leaking pre cum from just stretching Gavin’s relaxed pussy. When he was sleeping like this there wasn’t any tightness. Gavin guided Connor to lay on his back and Gavin opened up his thighs more, being wary to not wake Connor up. Getting in between Connor’s thighs he brushed the tip of his cock against Connor’s pussy before pushing in. The GV unit held back a loud moan as he sunk his cock in with no resistance.

Gavin started with a slow and steady pace, he could keep this up all night and that’s what he intended to do. Gavin was in no rush to wake Connor and he quite enjoyed getting to soak in all of his boyfriend’s beauty. The smoothness of his chest and stomach, natural due to his intersex syndrome. He lightly trailed his fingers down Connor’s stomach while pumping his cock into Connor who was letting out small noises, still caught up in his dream.

The GV unit fucked Connor for the next hour until finally Connor’s body started to wake up. His eyes began to flutter a little and Gavin turned on the lights so they were very dim to not hurt his eyes when he eventually opened them.

“Nnnhhh- ah!” Connor gasped out as his eyes opened up and he looked down his body seeing a cock going in and out of his pussy. His fuzzy mind slowly putting everything together while he looked up the body fucking him and saw Gavin’s face, the lightly glowing blue scar across his nose.

“Ah Gavin~” Connor moaned as he arched a little, his body was sensitive from how long the android been fucking him so it hit Connor’s mind like a fright train when Gavin just brushed his thumb over Connor’s clit and he clenched hard cumming.

Not giving time for Connor to readjust Gavin started to pound his hips harder into the human, Connor clung to the bed sheets as he came again and again.

Gavin grabbed Connor’s hips tight as he thrusted a few more times into the detective before spilling inside Connor weakly moaning from the creampie. Gavin moved to pull away but Connor reached out and gestured Gavin to stay. Gavin laid gently on top of Connor who pulled him into a lazy kiss. The android returned the kiss happily, running a hand through Connor’s hair.

“Now I want you to do that again in the morning.” Connor whispered into Gavin’s ear.


	12. Day 12 - Sex Work, Toys/Vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reed900 Sex Worker!900 Trans!Gavin**
> 
> This one sucks but I had to get it out of the way, sorry for falling behind, the next prompts are going to continue off of this one.

Gavin had a stressful week and needed to unwind, what he needed was a good orgasm.

Though Gavin being a very prickly man didn’t want to go through the agony of trying to hook up with someone at some bar in Detroit, that could potentially do the opposite of what he wanted which would just make him more frustrated. Gavin needed professional help for this and he was just so damned pleased that sex work was finally recgonized for what it was and legalized.

Heading down to the closest sex club Gavin just put in what he was looking for and was told to wait in a room. The room was nice, a small bed, bathroom and chair, he took a seat on the bed.

There was a knock on the door before the most handsome man Gavin ever saw came in. He was freakishly tall and had muscles in his arms courtesy of the sleeveless turtleneck he wore. The man also had the most piercing blue eyes, Gavin instantly started to feel wet knowing this man was going to blow his mind.

“Evening, you can call me Nines, what can I call you?” Nines was dressed all black, his pants were tight which highlighted his long legs and perfect ass.

“Gavin.”

“Well Gavin, let me take care of you. Can you strip and lie on the bed for me?”

Gavin was already halfway out of his shirt by the time Nines finished his sentence. Nines noticed how enthusiastic his client was, seemed he was really itching for a good time, the man did pay for it so Nines will deliver.

Once Gavin was naked and on the bed Nines came over and opened up his bag, pulling out a rabbit vibrator. “Let’s have fun shall we.”

Nines got onto the bed between Gavin’s thighs, he opened them more so Nines had ample room to work. Nines took this moment to soak in Gavin’s body, he was a very handsome man, his chest looked supple to touch and his pussy was just yearning to have something inside.

Grabbing a small bottle of lube Nines opened it and dribbled some lube on Gavin’s pussy. Gavin hissed from the cold but he was shivering from excitement. Having a handsome man use a toy to bring him to an earth shattering orgasm was bliss. Taking the toy Nines put a condom on it and rubbed the tip over Gavin’s pussy lathering it up. 

Gavin bit his lip in anticipation also he was a little impatient as he bucked his hips to try and get the toy inside. “Patience Gavin.”

Huffing Gavin obeyed and was rewarded by the toy coming on but it was only on the lowest setting. Just enough to get him interested but not to fully get him more turned on. Nines wanted to tease Gavin and just rubbed the toy on the outside of his pussy.

Gavin let out a few breaths feeling pleasure slowly build up

Then suddenly without warning the settings went up and Nines pushed the toy inside Gavin’s pussy startling him. “Oh fuck! Yeah that’s what I want.”

Gavin grabbed the sheets tight as the vibrations just pleased the right spots inside him. Nines made sure the rabbit prongs were pressed right onto his clit. Nines changed the setting before he slowly started to fuck Gavin with the toy. It was enough yet not, keeping Gavin tethering on the edge and he loved it.

“Is this what you want?” Pressing the toy as deep as it could go into Gavin.

“Fuck yes!”

Nines thoroughly kept Gavin on the edge keeping him from cumming until the taller man gave Gavin permission and he had the most mind blowing orgasm he swears his vision went white. Nines was kind enough to use a washcloth and clean up Gavin.

“I hope you were satisfied.”

Gavin could only dumbly nod as he was sure to come again.


	13. Day 13 - Lap dancing/Stripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reed900 Stripper!900**
> 
> This a continuation of the last prompt.

Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Nines, after the sex worker brought him to an amazing orgasm Gavin went back the next week.

Nines was surprised but he told Gavin that he does have a few regular customers. The last encounter Nines thoroughly fucked Gavin within an inch of his life, the man was good at his job. This time however Gavin kinda wanted to savor the encounter and since he was paying he could get whatever he wanted within reason.

“You want me to strip for you?” Nines tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, you’ve seen me naked, I want to see more than just your cock even though it’s a nice looking cock.”

Nines let out a small chuckle, this is what he liked most about Nines. He didn’t make this feel awkward, just two adults wanting to engage in sex, no awkward small talk or no talking at all.

“Well alright, I had dabbled a little in erotic dancing.”

“Just say you were a stripper like a normal person.”

Nines shot Gavin a look but sighed and started to get ready. He needed to slip into the right state of mind to give Gavin a good show. Once in his perfect headspace Nines started by unbuttoning his shirt very slowly, he opted for more clothes this time which came in handy tonight.

Gavin watched from the bed as each button undone showed more of Nines’ perfect chest. He had a few freckles on his face but sadly not a lot on his body from what he could see. What Gavin could see were the very pronounced abs on Nines’ stomach, of course he was ripped than just his arms.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned Nines coly took it off, making sure to have it slowly slip off each shoulder until he tossed it away. Nines wanted to fold it so it wouldn’t wrinkle but that would take away from the strip tease.

With his chest completely exposed Gavin felt his mouth water, he wanted to kiss and bite those perfect pecs and collarbone. He rubbed his thighs together, already feeling too hot.

Nines then smirked and dipped his hand down his chest slowly moving to his pants. He wore those tight ones again that looked like Nines would need to be cut out of them. But Nines teased the fly open. Gavin bit his lip in anticipation while Nines dipped his thumbs into the pants and started to push them down.

More and more of his skin was being revealed and he did in fact have some freckles all over his body.

Gavin wanted to kiss each one.

Soon Nines got his pants down past his cock and Gavin sucked in a breath, the pants were easily coming off as Nines put on a small show until his pants were pooled at his feet. Stepping out from the pants Nines was fully naked in front of Gavin.

Seeing the whole thing made Gavin open his mouth in awe. “Damn good looking.”

“You flatter me.” Nines came over and crawled right onto Gavin’s lap.

Gavin flushed getting a lapful of naked perfect Nines, he awkwardly put his hands on Nines’ hips.

“I would give you a lapdance but then I have to charge extra though I don’t feel like embarrassing myself.”

Gavin let out a laugh.


	14. Day 14 - Collaring, Deepthroating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1700**

Connor found out he enjoyed things in his mouth, he was always chewing on pens to the point he bit too hard and got ink in his mouth. This prompted Hank to get him a plastic stim keychain he could chew on and not ingest ink.

Nines though found something else that Connor could keep in his mouth.

“That’s a good boy.” Nines cooed at Connor who was on his knees in between Nines’ legs sucking on the RK900’s cock. Connor hummed from the praise, that seemed to be a huge turn on for him. Connor seemed perfectly content to just have his mouth stuffed with Nines’ cock and he was more than happy to do it for long periods of time, the perks of being an android, Connor’s jaw never got sore from keeping Nines’ cock in it.

Today however Nines presenting Connor with a small gift, inside the box was a fancy beautifully made high leather collar, it had a corset like design in the front and back. Connor shivered in anticipation while Nines put it on, feeling the soft cashmere on the inside of the collar on his neck.

Connor loved the collar since it tightened his throat just enough, if he was human he would probably be choking for air with the collar on and Nines’ cock in his mouth, another android perk.

“You like this don’t you, just being a nice cock warmer.” Connor preened from the dirty talk, Nines knew exactly what to say to turn him on, curse his programming.

“You’ve kept it in your mouth for thirty minutes, don’t you want more?” 

Connor just gulped around Nines’ cock, a small thrill hearing the very tiny moan Nines made. Connor then started to bob his head, getting the last inch inside his mouth. The collar made it a little difficult to get it all in but Connor wasn’t a quitter he will always complete his mission.

Trying to relax his throat cavity more Connor was able to get the last inch into his mouth completely deepthroating Nines’ cock.

“What a good boy.”

Connor suckled more around the cock before bobbing his head more. Now he was more turned on and needed release. Sucking Nines’ cock like his life depended on it, using his hand to get the last part he just didn’t have the time to stuff into his mouth.

Nines watched as Connor desperately sucked his cock, taking as much as he can at a fast pace in hopes to get the RK900 to cum. Nines snaked a hand in Connor’s hair and yanked him off his cock, Connor came up with a whine and drool down his chin.

“As much as I adore your mouth, I want my cock in your wet pussy, can you do that for me?”

“Yes master~”


	15. Day 15 - Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hankvin Trans!Gavin**

“Come on kitten, why don’t you take a look at yourself, all stretched out on my cock.” Hank purred in Gavin’s ear, the detectives back to the lieutenant as they sat on the bed and Hank’s monster cock went deep inside him.

Gavin had his eyes screwed shut, part in pleasure but another in not wanting to see his totally fucked out state in the tall mirror placed before the bed. The idea sounded nice but then Gavin got a little shy all of a sudden. Lucky for him Hank was now peppering kisses on his neck, he laughed a little from the tickle of his beard. Hank kept up the soft touches and that finally got Gavin to open his eyes and look at the mirror.

What he saw caused him to gasp loud.

Of course he was greeted to his full naked body but also got a better look of Hank’s large cock in his pussy. In the mirror it looked like it was stretching him beyond capacity even though Gavin’s taken Hank’s cock no problem in the past. It almost now felt bigger in him and Gavin gulped swearing the cock was all the way in his throat.

“Isn’t that a pretty sight, you just had to see how good your body takes my cock, your pussy was almost made exactly for my cock.” Gavin whined at the words, it seemed true that Gavin was perfect for taking Hank’s cock.

“So big, can’t believe it fits.” Gavin panted out that dissolved into a whine when Hank bucked his hips harder into Gavin.

Gavin kept his eyes now glued onto the mirror watching Hank’s cock go in and out of his pussy, seeing just how wet he was for it. The loud slap of their flesh echoing off the walls along with Gavin’s moans and Hank’s occasional grunt.

Hank started to move faster signalling his end was approached, Gavin just held onto Hank best he could but kept his eyes on the mirror, no way he missed seeing Hank fill him up with his seed.

“Oh- oh fuck!” Gavin cursed out as his own orgasm was coming as well.

A few more hard deep thrusts and Gavin watched as Hank cummed inside him, his large balls going taunt and feeling his warm seed fill him up.

Hank pulled out and Gavin watched his seed ooze out of his pussy, humming in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple prompts might be short but hey I will finish this.


	16. Day 16 - Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reed900**

The RK900 on day one of meeting Gavin said he find a way to make him shut up.

Gavin thought that might be a swift punch to the jaw or ending up day, never in a million years think it led to this.

The two were in the DPD archive room, Nines snapping his hips into Gavin who was being his annoyingly chatty self. Nines was getting irritated by Gavin who just kept egging him on to go faster or hurry up and _‘jesus could you fuck any slower?’_

Having enough Nines slammed Gavin against the wall he had been fucking Gavin against, reached into his jacket and pulled out a tie that he only brought out if need be. He stuffed into Gavin’s mouth and resumed fucking him.

“Finally some peace and quiet.”

Gavin sneered at Nines and made a move to take the gag out of his mouth but Nines pinned both of his wrists in one hand. “Spit it out and I won’t let you cum.”

Nines was being dead serious as he would leave Gavin with a raging boner if he didn’t comply because as an android he just always just turn off his arousal, Gavin can’t. Gavin said something around the gag, probably that he was a stupid fucking tincan but Nines didn’t care.

Nines picked up the pace slamming harder into Gavin as he was just more focused with him being quiet instead of running his mouth which Nines believed would be the death of Gavin some day. The gag muffled Gavin’s noises which Nines enjoyed but he rather have no talking from him whatsoever.

Gavin was getting close, squirming more against the wall as Nines just kept plowing into him. The gag muffled his orgasm as he came over his chest, thankful he pulled his shirt off before they got started. Nines snapped his hips a few more times before cumming as well, he didn’t fill Gavin up.

Taking his hands off of Gavin’s wrists he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“Asshole.” Gavin sneered.

“Bitch.”


	17. Day 17 - Object Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1600**
> 
> This one is more funny and lighthearted also a cameo of the infamous Arizona Tea Can from TJ.

“No way.”

“Yes, it can fit.”

“Are you insane? That would most likely break you.”

“Don’t think I could do it?”

The two RK800s continued their squabbling at the table while the Arizona Green Tea can sat between them on the table. Sixty had broached the subject about how much their sexual components could stretch as they had been fitted with the most advanced ones. Sixty being the more adventurous of the two wanted to actually test that out and picked something that would be perfect on such short notice. He could have bought the biggest monster dildo but that would take time to deliver, this was a perfect solution to show Connor up.

“I’m not saying you can’t do it, I’m just saying if you do you’re an idiot.” Connor couldn’t believe Sixty wanted to shove that can up his pussy to prove he could be better than him.

The two had an interesting relationship, they were more like rivals and fuck buddies than actually dating.

“Afraid that I can take big fat cocks better than you?” 

Connor flushed blue and turned his head away from Sixty who started to laugh. “Fine! Break your pussy for all I care.” Connor threw his hands up in the air, at least when Sixty failed he would be there with a big fat ‘I told you so.’ Getting up from the table Connor headed out of the apartment.

Connor came back a few hours later, he just wandered around the city distracting himself. When he opened the door sure enough he heard Sixty’s voice calling his name in the bedroom. Connor rolled his eyes and was prepared to hear him say he failed, at least Sixty calling his name confirmed he was still functioning and hadn’t broken himself.

“Did you accept defeat and give up-” Connor’s words died on his throat when he entered the room.

There on the bed naked on his knees was Sixty with the full can all the way in his pussy. The other RK800 flicked a shit eating grin at Connor.

“Told you I could fucking do it! Never doubt me ever again.”

Connor stood there for a few seconds more, processing everything. Until it finally hit him.

“You’re stuck.”

Sixty hung his head letting out a sigh, the smugness disappearing from his body. “Yeah I’m stuck I can’t get it out.”

Connor couldn’t help it but start laughing falling onto the covers as he just couldn’t stop his laughter at the whole situation. Sixty smacked his arm and flushed a deep blue as Connor just laughed at his misery.

“Yeah yeah had your laugh jackass? Are you going to help me or not?”

Connor waved his hand saying he would, he asked Sixty to lay on the bed and went to grab some lube as they were going to need it. Only to find that all the lube bottles in the bathroom were empty.

“Sixty?”

“I had to use it all to get it in as I ran out of lube in my self lubrication.”

Well this just made things difficult, well actually no it was easy, all Connor had to do was go to a drug store and buy some lube. But then a wicked thought came to his mind as he really just wanted to mess with Sixty more.

“Looks like we’re going to get some more.”

Sixty just stared at him with a blank expression. “What do you mean we?”

“You and me, since it’s really for you.”

“No!” Sixty shouted.

“Then I’m not helping you.” Connor made his way out of the bedroom intending to leave Sixty like this.

“Ok ok ok fine!”

Connor enjoyed watching Sixty hobble around trying to put some clothes on with a massive can up his pussy. Sixty making tiny moans at every movement. The walk to the drugstore was even greater as Sixty was almost waddling, Connor so took a video for blackmail. Buying the lube was a lackluster affair and they returned to the apartment. 

Sixty stripped again and laid in the bathtub, Connor stripped as well and got in between Sixty’s thighs and poured some lube over his pussy. He smeared it all around and slowly tried to get the can out. It was a daunting process but after thirty minutes and the entire small bottle of lube later Connor managed to pull the can out. Sixty was a moaning shaking mess after all was done, he felt very empty without the can inside him.

“Next time just get a huge dildo like everyone else, at least those are designed to not get stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three posted and written prompts in one day, a new record!


	18. Day 18 - Leather/Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1600**
> 
> I hate this one the most cause ugh but I need to just pump these out now.

“How is this supposed to be sexy?”

Connor complained wearing the full body latex suite, Sixty was sitting in a chair admiring the whole look. The older RK800 had given Sixty an odd look at his request of wardrobe for their intimate night.

The material was tight and stuck to his synthetic skin, he probably would be sweating if he was a human by now. What was definitely not sexy about the outfit was the obnoxious noises it made everytime he moved.

Sixty was turned on watching Connor twist and turn looking over himself. Loving how the suite was almost like a second skin to Connor showing off his perfected body type.

“Well I think you look sexy.”

“I don’t feel sexy, feel like something vacuum sealed.” Connor crossed his arms and mildly winced at the noise the latex made.

Sixty then patted his thighs indicating Connor to come over, the older RK800 held back an eye roll and slid into Sixty’s lap, arms draped loosely around his neck.

“I’ll make you feel good.”

Sixty smoothed his hands over Connor’s body, the feeling was muted due to the latex but did feel sorta nice. It wasn’t until Sixty’s hand ghosted over his vulva that Connor sucked in a breath. The latex was more tight around his groin and ass so his pussy was very pronounced. Sixty rubbed a thumb on his clit and Connor held back a moan.

“How do you like that?”

“Feels good.”

Sixty pressed his fingers harder against Connor’s pussy getting another moan from him. Sixty kept up the rubbing while Connor began to move his hips in time with Sixty’s hand.

“You know they make these suits with zippers, where the important bits are. Imagine me unzipping the one near your pussy and fingering you?”

Connor could imagine exactly what Sixty described and it sounded tantalizing. The more Sixty touched him the more he was warming up to this latex idea.


	19. Day 19 - Sixty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1700**

The great thing about being androids was their ability to continuously do a task and never get tired from it. This came in handy during sex relations especially with another fellow android.

Connor hummed loudly around the cock in his mouth, pumping what he couldn’t stuff in his mouth at the time. He was laying on top of Nines while the RK900 ate out his pussy. The sex position referred to as the sixty nine just worked perfectly for the two of them to go at it for however long they wanted. Sometimes after a frustrating week of working at the DPD the two come home to their apartment strip and proceed to fuck the frustration right out of each other.

Today they just wanted to unwind with sex and eagerly undress and assumed the position. Connor didn’t mind at all as Nines was excellent at eating pussy, just as much as he loved putting things in his mouth.

The lewd noises of the two sucking echoed off the walls, they had been going at it for a while, neither in a rush to completion. Connor deep throated Nines’ cock and shivered when the RK900 moaned while sucking his clit. A hand moving down to lightly massage Nines’ balls to get him to moan more.

Nines pulled down on Connor’s hips to press them harder against his mouth. Connor’s throat tightened around Nines’ cock when he pushed his tongue into the RK800’s pussy, licking the silky walls. Connor was starting to feel the build up of pleasure code increase, soon it will crest over the edge into orgasm. The RK800 rutted his hips back against Nines’ tongue while he gulped around the RK900’s cock.

Keeping this up until Connor shook in pleasure from his orgasm, Nines holding onto his hips to keep him from squirming too much. Nines bucked his hips into Connor’s mouth a few times before cumming as well.

Connor moaned loudly, gulping down Nines’ artificial seed. He pulled off Nines’ cock with a wet pop and hummed happily. Connor sucked in a breath as Nines gave a few more teasing licks to Connor’s pussy.

“You want to keep this position?”

“If we do I’m sure we’ll be here for a couple more hours.” Nines smoothed his hands over Connor’s thighs.

“That doesn’t sound like a no to me.”


	20. Day 20 - Edging, Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Convin Intersex!Connor Reverse Au**

“Come on Gavin move.” Connor hissed at the android.

Gavin didn’t pay too much attention to Connor’s words, he was more focused on teasing Connor’s nipples. It was easy to do as he pleased to the human, what with Connor’s hands bound behind his back with handcuffs. Connor was seated in Gavin’s lap, cock inside him but not moving which was agony.

Connor hissed in pleasure when Gavin pinched his nipples, the android focusing on the perk little buds instead of fucking his vulva.

“Gavin!” Connor tried to move his hips down to get some friction but one of Gavin’s hands held Connor’s hips keeping him in place.

The GV unit then leaned his head forward and licked one of Connor’s nipples, he preened hearing the choked moan Connor made. Laving his tongue over Connor’s nipple before his mouth closed over it and sucked.

Connor moaned again, he was clearly enjoying this as he didn’t tell Gavin to stop. He just wished his vulva wasn’t aching to be fucked during this.

“Come on Gavin, fuck me.” Connor whined, he was that desperate but again the android chose to ignore him.

He focused his attention on the other nipple, licking and sucking on it. Sensing Connor won’t try and fuck himself on his cock Gavin’s hand on the detective’s hip move to tease the other nipple.

Connor was panting by this point as his chest felt raw and oversensitive, he also felt he was getting close.

Squirming more and more until one of Gavin’s hands moved south and fingers lightly touched Connor’s clit. Connor cummed right then, squeezing tight around Gavin’s cock inside him as the android sucked hard on a nipple. The edging the android did wound Connor up just enough for him to cum with basically just a few strokes.

“God fuck you for being so good.”

Gavin popped off Connor’s nipple and smirked at him. “You love it meat sack.”


	21. Day 21 - Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reed900**
> 
> I'm starting to feel burn out for this so future chapters might be very short like this, idk we'll see.

“Is it not too tight for you?” Nines eased his hands over the bounds around Gavin’s arms.

“Nah it’s good for now, I’ll let you know if I stop feeling anything in my arms.”

Nines nodded and started to kiss and tease Gavin’s skin, he was completely naked so easy access to everything. Gavin started to squirm and already go against the bonds around his arm to pull Nines closer, the RK900 preened from the frustrated sound coming from Gavin. 

Biting a nipple to get a moan from Gavin he moved a hand down to start to stroke the detective’s cock. 

“Ah fuck Nines.” Gavin cursed.

Gavin was powerless like this, unable to do anything while Nines stroke his cock perfectly. He tried to fight more against the bonds but it was no use. Nines expertly tied them so he wouldn’t get out.

“I like having you like this, at my mercy.” Nines purred in Gavin’s ear before nipping the lobe, Gavin did a full body shiver.

“I wonder how long you’ll last before you break.”


	22. Day 22 - Tights/Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1K Mafia Au**
> 
> I kinda want to write more for this Au but we'll see, there's so much I want to write but not enough time.

Markus had risen up high in the Detroit crime world, he toppled crime families that had territory in the city for decades. He was a force to be reckoned with and after so many had fallen anyone left now tried to make alliances with him. 

Markus didn’t trust anyone but there was one alliance he made due to what he was given for it. Amanda Stern was one of the head families in the crimeworld and she offered one of her adoptive children to Markus as a husband. Markus agreed as he found Connor Stern to be a very appealing creature.

Connor showed in the beginning that he would not play the good ‘housewife’ role, he was skillful in the art of killing. Markus was then surprised when his new husband came to him one night and asked for him to kill Amanda.

The old matricarh didn’t see it coming, her own heirs betraying her and the Stern clan fell to pieces. Markus took in Connor’s brothers as assassins and hitmen.

A sorta peace fell over the crimeworld though most knew their enemies were taking the time to plan a next move.

Markus took the rare quietness to indulge, he took a small vacation to his lakehouse that was also his studio. He never gave up his painting, it was a way for him to destress. Speaking of other ways to destress Connor had accompanied him. 

They had an arranged marriage and weren’t expected to love one another but feelings blossomed while planning Amanda’s downfall.

Right now neither wanted to admit the feelings were there, Markus wanted Connor to crack first but the former Stern was incredibly stubborn. No matter the sex was still good between them.

Markus was lounging in his bed reading a book, he greatly enjoyed the quietness of the lakehouse. Away from the city, all of its problems and noise. Markus heard the door open and was greeted to the sight of Connor. 

But not just Connor, also the blue panty hoes he wore that went up to his thighs and had a lace design on the top. It was a sight to behold as Connor only wore that, he was completely naked. Markus closed his book and put it on the side table.

“You haven’t dressed up for me since our wedding night.” Under Connor’s suit he had some white lace lingerie which surprised Markus that night, Connor said his twin bribed him to wear it.

“You seemed stressed.” Connor walked over, his footsteps quiet on the carpet as he climbed into the bed and crawled over to Markus. He put the book down and smiled wide at Connor.

“And you think this is the best way to destress me?”

“Well I can leave?” Connor made a slight movement to show he was considering leaving but Markus grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so Connor was seated in his lap.

“No not at all, these look good on you.” Anything looked good on Connor, Markus liked to doll him up. Connor argued he wasn’t arm candy but he would never admit he liked being all dressed up by Markus.

Connor leaned in for a kiss which Markus returned and tilted his head to the side to deepen. One hand grabbing a handful of Connor’s ass to pull him close and have Connor’s center grind against his growing erection. “Get on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed.”

The two pulled away from each other so Connor could get into position, hands and knees at the edge of the bed while Markus stood behind him. Getting a nice eyeful of Connor’s gorgeous back. He smoothed a hand down it which Connor moaned from the touch. Markus pushed his sweatpants down freeing his cock as he teased the tip against Connor’s folds, he was surprised to find them wet.

“I prepared myself for you.” Connor shivered from the touch.

“Such a good boy for me.” Markus wasted no time pushing his cock all the way into Connor, both moaning in unison. 

No matter how many times the mob boss takes Connor it's always as good as that first time. Connor’s walls just squeeze around his cock perfectly. Connor pushed back on Markus cock wanting it to go deeper. Markus grabbed his hips to steady him and started a steady pace.

Connor’s arms buckled a bit when Markus hit that sweet spot inside Connor. “God fuck Markus~” Biting his lip as Connor threw his head back.

“You like that baby? Like my cock inside you?” Markus slapped Connor’s ass who let out another choked moan from the slight pain. Connor just nodded his head too wrapped up in all the pleasure to form words.

“Imagine for a moment me in my chair and you seated on my lap, adorn in all your pretty jewels but my cock nestled deep inside you, where you truly belong.” 

“Fuck yes Markus!” Connor getting more turned on thinking about that, he may be formidable but no longer did he have to worry about impressing anyone. Amanda was gone and he could truly relax, the more he spent time with Markus the more of an easy life of just being pampered sounded lovely.

Connor buckled his arms unable to hold him up anymore, giving Markus the beautiful image of his back curved as he took his cock like he was made for it.

“That’s a good boy baby.” Markus pressed a hand to the small of Connor’s back keeping him in place as he rammed his hips into Connor.

“Fuck close! Cumming!” Connor yelled out as his walls clenched tight around Markus’ cock. The mob boss came to his end as well, cumming inside Connor who orgasmed again, his vulva in a vice grip around Markus cock milking it more.

Both were panting from the intense fucking, Connor’s body had a thin sheen of sweat on it. Markus pulled his shirt off before slipping out of Connor. He enjoyed the image of his cum slowly dripping from Connor’s vulva down his thigh.

Stripping the rest of his clothes off Markus joined Connor on the bed, laying on his back. Connor eased his hips down and his breathing evened out.

The two laid in silence before Connor reached a hand out and lightly circled a finger around Markus’ chest where his heart was.

“You destressed?”

Markus looked over at Connor and smirked, gathering some strength he pulled Connor over to lay on top of him.

“Nope, I’m going to need more.”


	23. Day 23 - Cuckolding, Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reed60 RK1760**
> 
> Finally wrote Sixty as he was truly meant to be, a slut.
> 
> Sixty is the biggest slut and he's proud of it.

“That’s it slut, take it like a good little robot.”

Sixty whined as he was pushed more into the wall while Gavin slammed his hips hard into Sixty. The detective’s cock stretched his pussy so good.

When Sixty came to the DPD ‘reformed’ hardly anyone believed him, really only Connor vouched for him but that was a stretch on a good day. Due to this Sixty had to start from the bottom, earn his keep as Fowler put it. Which meant he was given the most boring basic job in the entire DPD.

Scanning all the backed up physical files in the DPD archive to the main harddrive.

The work was tedious and boring for Sixty who was designed to solve crimes and chase down criminals. But he had to prove himself if he eventually wanted to be a detective like Nines and Connor.

With the boring work he was able to get his quotas done quick and then had the rest of the day to do whatever.

That was when things started to change for Sixty.

It all started when Gavin caught Sixty touching himself in the archive room. Sixty thought he was safe as nobody really came down to socialize with him. Gavin promise he wouldn’t tell if Sixty did something for him, well that something became being his little fuck toy whenever he wanted.

Really Sixty being as prideful as he is shouldn’t do this, but with how boring the work was and no outlet for his frustrations besides sex it actually worked out for him.

Then rumors started to spread around cause Gavin couldn’t keep his fat mouth shut and soon everyone was getting a taste of Sixty. The RK800 dropped his pants and to his knees for anyone who came to distract him from the mind numbing work.

When Connor and Nines found out Sixty thought he was ruined, of course goodie two shoes Connor would tattle on him. But the other RK800 didn’t say anything about it to Fowler, all he said to Sixty was ‘be careful.’

Sixy had bristled from the concern.

Nines was his quiet and intimidating self so Sixty didn’t know what to think. He just ignored the RK900 as he didn’t seem interested in Sixty.

Back to the present of Gavin fucking him against the wall, Sixty pressed his forehead to the wall in the archive room. Gavin seemed to be taking some mild frustration out from Nines being his perfect self, honestly sometimes Sixty wished Nines wasn’t so perfect and just curb stomp Gavin to make him shut up. 

“This is all you’ll ever be good for, a hole to fuck.”

Sixty growled at Gavin then it dissolved into a moan, he was being extra asshole today. Which meant he probably won’t cum from this. Sure enough after Sixty had that thought Gavin finished inside him, filling Sixty up with his cum.

Still bracing himself on the wall Sixty stood there while Gavin stuffed himself back in his pants and redid the belt. Sixty curled his fingers, angry that he didn’t get off from this encounter.

“Better pull your pants up or clean up cause I really left a mess in you.” Gavin then slapped Sixty’s ass. “Till next time tincan.”

The detective headed out of the archive room leaving Sixty.

Sixty sighed as he went to pull up his pants but that just caused more of Gavin’s cum to get everywhere. Sighing, he took his pants off and kicked them away. He was going to have to clean them or just wait until shift change to sneak out being discreet to the bathroom to wash it off.

Naked from the waist down he went over to his desk to check on the recent files he just scanned. Glad to see he didn’t delete when Gavin shoved him suddenly against the wall pulling his pants down.

“I thought you have more decency.”

Sixty let out a shrill scream as he turned around and was met with Nines.

Calming down realizing it was just the other RK unit Sixty’s stress went down. He did move a hand down to cover his pussy from Nines’ intense gaze.

“What are you doing down here?” Sixty hissed at the other, Nines never came down here. Only people who came to see Sixty were just there to fuck him.

“I was wondering where Reed went off too and of course found him here, slacking and not doing his job.” Nines rolled his eyes.

Sixty let out a small laugh. “Yeah if he put enough energy into his sex life in his work he might surpass you.”

“I was under the impression he’s a subpar lover.”

Now Sixty was really laughing, he moved his hand away from covering his privates to instead place it on the desk to keep himself from doubling over laughing.

“You got that right, I didn’t even get off.”

Suddenly Nines was walking closer and Sixty tried to step away but he was trapped between the RK900 and the desk. He suddenly felt cornered by a predator who was waiting to strike.

“Would you like help with that? I’m sure I can get you off.”

Sixty felt like his processors were short circuiting from what he heard, Nines wanted to have sex with him! He thought Nines hated him, despised his existence.

“Uh yeah sure.”

“Take off your clothes.” Nines ordered and Sixty obeyed.

Slowly he shrugged off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt, he then realized Nines was going to see his secret he hid. When the shirt came off Sixty turned away flushing, he wore a pink lace bralette. He didn’t wear the matching panties since he didn’t want them ruined by some asshat here at the DPD. Sixty liked wearing the pretty lingerie but did so in secret.

Sixty made a move to take the bralette off but Nines grabbed his hand. “Keep it on, it looks nice on you.”

The RK800 turned away to hide his blue flush, Nines let go of Sixty’s hand to move his fingers to Sixty’s pussy. He rubbed two against it and pulled them back seeing cum on them.

“So Gavin cummed and didn’t have the decency to let you finish, truly an awful lover. I’ll be sure to beat him in this regard as well.”

Sixty shivered at Nines’ words, he bit his lip in anticipation as Nines undid his belt and freed his cock.

“Oh fuck.”

Sixty’s mouth filled with cleaning solution seeing the massive cock. Nines beat Gavin as a detective and in the dick size game. Sixty wanted to put that cock in his mouth but refrained. Nines’ hands came out and they lifted Sixty under his arms to set him on the desk. Sixty opened his thighs wide, a glob of cum oozing from his pussy.

Nines came closer and pressed the tip to Sixty’s pussy, the smaller android moaning feeling the stretch. Due to the recent fucking from Gavin and his cum still inside Nines’ cock easily slid in with also the help from Sixty’s self lubrication.

“Fuck, so full.” Sixty threw his head back feeling the large cock inside him, it was stretching him so good.

It hit Sixty that he was probably going to get the best sex ever from his upgrade, while he sits on the desk naked except his pretty pink bralette and socks on. But after the first thrust from Nines Sixty didn’t care.

Already Nines was so much better at sex than any of the cops that came down here to fuck Sixty.

The RK900 snapped his hips at a steady pace, each thrust punching a moan out of Sixty as he clenched around the cock to keep it inside him longer. One of Sixty’s hands went out to grab Nines’ shoulder, fingers tightening around the material of his jacket. Both of Nines’ hands held Sixty’s hips, keeping the steady pace. His eyes were at first glued to watching his cock go in and out of Sixty’s wet pussy before looking up and seeing the better image of Sixty’s pleasure induced face.

“So good!” Sixty moaned out, he bowed his head forward as his other hand grabbed Nines’ shoulder in a death grip. Starting to feel that build up of an orgasm down in the pit where a stomach would be.

Nines picked up the pace, jackhammering his hips into Sixty who let go of his shoulders and fell back on the desk. His hands gripped the edge of the desk to hold on as half his body hung off the desk. Nines moved one hand to grab at Sixty’s legs and make them wrap around his waist.

“Are you close?” Nines’ answer came in the form of a choked out moan.

Nines smirked a little as he moved his hand to Sixty’s pussy and started to tease his clit. The reaction was instant as Sixty cummed, his pussy squeezing hard around Nines’ cock. Nobody ever touched his clit before so it came as a surprise. But Nines wasn’t done with Sixty, he still kept touching his clit while slamming his cock hard and deep inside Sixty.

“Oh fuck! Fuck me!” Sixty’s was babbling all sorts of words as he cummed again on Nines’ cock. Tears were streaming down his face as he never received this many orgasms in a row.

Nines managed to pull one more from Sixty before he buried his cock as deep as it could go inside Sixty and cummed silently inside the RK800. Sixty shivered feeling Nines fill him up, it seemed he emptied more cum than normal into Sixty who didn’t mind at all.

The RK900 helps Sixty back into a sitting position on the desk, the other android being easy to handle. Tiny moans still slip from Sixty with each movement as Nines is still buried inside him, he really wished for that feeling to never end.

“I’m going to pull out, it’s going to be messy.”

Sixty moaned at the words even if they weren’t meant to sound sexy. But Nines was right, this will be a big mess so Sixty needed to be ready for when Nines pulled out so no more cummed spilled out. Nines pulled out and Sixty put a hand over his pussy to keep the cum from dripping onto the carpet. Nines walked over grabbing some tissues, he cleaned himself quickly before grabbing the box and handing it to Sixty. Grabbing lots of tissues Sixty cleaned up the mess best he could for now.

Tossing the soiled tissues into the wastebin Sixty finally cooled his systems down he didn’t need to pant anymore.

“Was that satisfactory?”

“More than enough, in fact you ruined sex for me as nobody will ever beat what you just gave me.”

Nines tilted his head a little and blinked. “Why do you still work here if you hate it? You know you don’t have to.”

Sixty let out a sigh as he got off the desk and went looking around for his clothes. “I have nowhere else to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wow for the best detective I can’t believe you missed this, I don’t have a place to live, I live here.”

Nines was a little shocked to discover this, he always assumed Sixty just stayed late to finish more work but he in fact lived here. Probably what Fowler was paying him wasn’t enough to afford a place of his own and if he left then he would lose this place for him to crash.

“That won’t do, come with me.” Nines didn’t offer more like demanded.

“What?” Sixty blinked at him.

“Quit this job and come stay with me, find a different purpose. I have more than enough room.”

Sixty weighed the pros and cons of this situation and it was starting to look to have more pros. He wouldn’t have to file anymore, no more being the DPD’s cumdump and plus Nines was handsome and a bomb ass lover.

“Deal...so long as I can get that cock some more.”

“I’ll be happy to sate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucked all over Nines' apartment until he went back to work so when Nines came home he fucked Sixty everywhere again.


	24. Day 24 - Praise Kink, Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1900 || Connor, Markus & RK900**
> 
> This is just a one time threesome

Connor had a certain fantasy on his mind for a long time but the kind it was could always create problems.

Him and Markus were perfect, happy and just fit with one another, Connor didn’t want Markus to think he wasn’t providing Connor enough by asking him for this. Though as androids and an android couple it was hard to hide your deepest desires from your partner when your species has a mind melding ability.

Markus had seen the fantasy when interfacing Connor hadn’t hidden it well enough. Connor felt bad but Markus reassured him he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Do you love him?”

“No, I don’t, we’re friends but Nines isn’t interested in me romantically. He respects our relationship.”

The couple were sitting on the couch discussing this. Markus was surprised that out of everyone Connor could pick for a threesome he chose his upgrade. Something about wanting to be dominated by the better version of himself did something to Connor. Markus wasn’t one to judge and was learning more about Connor while talking about this.

“Well if he’s up for it then I’ll give it a try, though some rules will be put in place.”

Connor perked up, his LED going yellow as he processed that Markus was agreeing to do this.

“Ok.”

* * *

Nines had agreed and to the rules set by the two, no kissing was to be had between Nines and the others which he was fine with. A few other boundaries were set and Nines came over to the couple’s home to get started. Connor was a little nervous so the three decided to have some thirium together and just chat about things.

Markus and Nines had plenty to talk about while Connor sat there LED yellow as in a matter of time the three of them will be in the throes of passion.

Connor must have zoned out as Markus gently shook his shoulder to get his attention and the three retreated to the bedroom. It wasn’t a lavish affair of undressing but Connor’s mouth watered when he saw Nines’ large cock.

“What’s the best position?” Nines asked, he was letting the other two take control as he was the new factor into all of this.

“Whatever Connor wants.” Markus smoothed a hand down Connor’s back.

Connor had many ideas for positions but he had one that wouldn't be too hard to execute. “How about spitroasting?” Markus and Nines nodded but didn’t move yet, it hit Connor that he also had to choose where each of them would be.

“Could Nines fuck me and I suck you off?” Connor shyly asked Markus who leaned in close and kissed his flush cheek.

“You can have whatever you want sweetheart, this is your fantasy.”

“Yes but I want you to enjoy it too.”

“Trust me, I will.”

Connor got into position on the bed, on his hands and knees while Nines and Markus got into their positions. It was exhilarating that this was happening, not just Connor preconstructing this in his mind palace. He shivered when Nines smoothed his hands over Connor’s hips before pulling him back to rub his cock against Connor’s vulva.

Hands tightening on the sheets before he eagerly leaned forward and took the tip of Markus’ cock into his mouth. Markus made a quiet moan as his hand went into Connor’s hair, fingers tightening around some of the brown locks.

Connor moaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt Nines guide the tip of his cock to Connor’s entrance, more self lubricant dripping from his vulva probably getting on the sheets but Connor didn’t care. He was so wet and was between the two most handsome androids ever.

Nines pushed the tip in and Connor gasped around Markus’ cock which allowed him to swallow more.

“Fuck Connor.” Markus cursed, hand clenching his hair tighter.

Nines slowly pushed more of his cock into Connor, it felt heavenly to be split open by his upgrade’s cock. Connor felt Nines’ hips meet the back of his thighs meaning all of Nines’ cock was inside. Connor shivered realizing he was stuffed at both ends with cocks.

Connor started to bob his head on Markus’ cock, tongue laving the underside. Nines’ hands went to Connor’s waist holding it tight as he slid out and then slammed his cock back inside Connor. The motion had Connor moving forward swallowing more of Markus’ cock. The movement startled him that Markus’ cock hit the back of his throat. If Connor was human he would have gagged but he was an android, a gag reflex didn’t exist.

The RK900 and RK200 soon found a rhythm to fuck Connor better, while the RK800 between them preened from the pleasure.

“You’re being such a good boy for us Connor.” Markus’ other hand caressed Connor’s cheek before he held the RK800’s chin. Connor moaned from the pleasure that was choked when Nines gave a hard thrust.

“Taking Nines cock perfectly, such a good boy you are.”

Connor couldn’t help but become putty from the praise, it was one of his biggest turn ons. Being called a good boy while giving pleasure, it became his substitute to a mission complete.

Moaning loud when Nines thrusted harder and deeper into Connor, the RK800’s arms would buckle if he wasn’t the second best android ever created. Markus grabbed his hair and pulled him down harder on his cock.

Connor could feel the build up of pleasure rising in his systems, he screwed his eyes shut as he prepared to ride out the intense orgasm. Connor’s eyes snapped open as his scream was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Nines had moved a hand under him and teased his clit while still pounding into his vulva. It was enough to send Connor over the edge, cumming hard as he tightened around Nines’ cock.

The RK900 did a quiet groan as he to cummed, filling Connor up with his artificial cum. Markus followed after watching Connor fall apart, Connor swallowed around Markus’ cock before he was pulled off. Connor opened his mouth to show he swallowed everything and that earn him more praise.

“Isn’t he a good boy Nines?”

“Yes he is.”


	25. Day 25 - Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Solo Connor**
> 
> This is like a part two from my first glory hole Connor [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343698)

“Heading out tonight?” Hank noticed Connor putting on a jacket and slinging a messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Yes, I’ll be back late or maybe in the morning tomorrow so don’t wait up for me. If anything happens I’ll call.” Connor knew Hank cared and worried about Connor but he can handle things, he is one of the most advanced androids though it touched Connor deeply how much his friend cared so much he worried every time he went out late.

“Alright, don’t get into too much trouble.” Hank chided as Connor chuckled and headed out the door.

Connor had been going out late during the weekends and sometimes weekdays. Hank had asked where Connor was always going and the android said it was his side gig. Hank didn’t pry anymore as it really wasn’t his place to know everything about what Connor did in his free time. Hank did ask once for a little more information and Connor answered he goes to a club, Connor said he enjoyed it being one of the few ones in the city that allowed and catered to androids. The RK800 wasn’t lying to Hank, he was in fact going to a club, but he wasn’t dancing or drinking there.

No, he was spending his time in the club working it’s gloryhole.

Connor had stumbled upon it accidentally and had one of his most wild nights. He was too mortified to ever go back but a certain itch came over him that desperately needed to be scratched. He went back and the manager he met the first time he got stuck was there and happily brought him on as an official worker. Sex work had been legalised and androids could do it if they so wished after the industry was almost wiped out by the Traci models.

After his first time the club had upgraded the area, it was a little nicer and didn’t look like they had just cut a decent size hole in the wall. Now the room was more put together and there was instead a table where the one working the hole can lie down instead of standing up.

Connor thought the changes were a better touch, last time it kinda felt like back alley dirty and now it was official. Heck the room on the other side of the hole where one could get ready was nicer too.

The RK800 came to the club just when it started to get dark, he came to the back employee entrance and caught Nancy there having her smoke before getting into her shift.

“Hey Connor.” She took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out. “You’re a little early, usually you don’t come till after nine.”

“Hello Nancy, I just wanted to start early, I kinda want to be here the whole night.” A small blue hue dusting his cheeks.

“Rough week?” Nancy flicked her finished cigarette onto the ground and stomped the ember out.

“Yeah you could say that.” Connor needed to just unwind for a bit.

The two entered through the back door and Nancy let Connor walk himself to the room. Saying to just send her a message when he was ready. Connor entered the room and started to get ready.

Taking off his clothes and putting them in his bag, but he pulled something out before placing the bag of clothes on the small dresser. Sitting on the table naked Connor slipped on some rather tasteful black pantyhoes that had a nice lace top part on them. It was a touch Connor mainly did for himself, he liked the feel of them and the customers like the small bit of flare, he usually got better money if he wore something pretty. 

Once ready Connor sent a text to Nancy he was good to go, he slid his legs through the hole and opened his thighs. As an android he could keep his legs up and open without getting tired and if he wasn’t feeling the lying back position could easily turn over onto his stomach.

Connor turned on his self lubrication so his pussy would be nice and ready for his first customer.

He didn’t have to wait long as the door opened and he heard a pleased hum from the man on the otherside.

The unknown man wasted no time getting his pants down and pulling his cock out. Connor shivered in anticipation as he felt the tip rub against his pussy to coat in the self lube and push in. Both moaned in unasion when the man bottomed out in Connor before snapping his hips.

Connor arched off the table as the man pounded into his pussy, holding his waist tight while doing so. Connor heard him say the usual dirty talk but he didn’t care, more focused on the pleasure. Connor never communicated with the customers, keeping it one hundred percent anonymous.

He did pick out the man complimenting the tights to that was a plus.

Connor laid there taking the cock until the man started to move faster and made louder noises. Signalling he was about to cum, Connor didn’t feel his orgasm coming so he turned up the sensitivity and that was enough as he clenched hard around the man cumming while he made a shout and cummed inside Connor.

The man quickly pulled out and must have cleaned himself since the next thing Connor heard was the door shutting. He laid there for a few minutes feeling the cum slowly ooze out of his pussy before the next client came.

This man had a bigger cock than the last guy that Connor couldn’t help but moan loud when he pushed it in all the way. Connor loved being split open by monster cocks. The man started a fast pace as well as Connor kept giving him delicious sounds.

Connor still had his sensitivity turned up so he already cummed on this cocj but then the man started to tease his clit and it was all over for Connor. Not holding back his cry of pleasure Connor squirted as his whole body shuddered from the intense pleasure. The guy was surprised he managed to get Connor to squirt but it turned him on more as he grabbed Connor’s legs and went even faster.

“Ah fuck!” Connor let out some words unable to hold himself back but the guy spoke as well saying how hot it was Connor was coming undone by his large cock.

The man thrusted harder and deeper into Connor before shooting his hot seed into Connor’s pussy. Connor was still shaking from his intense orgasms when the man pulled out and left for the next one.

Connor serviced man after man the entire night, getting filled up with cum and his body coursing with pleasure.

When it was closing time and Connor serviced his last customer for the night he took a moment to catch his bearings. He needed this, just a night to unwind with mind numbing orgasms.

Pulling his legs back through he was coated in seed and tally marks again, his stockings were ripped and had cum stains but no matter he’ll buy a new pair.

After cleaning himself up in the bathroom he counted his money and gave his cut to Nancy before heading home. When he came home Hank was just waking up to go to work and was surprised to see Connor.

“Jeeze did you at least have a fun night?”

“I did indeed Hank.”


	26. Day 26 - Macro/Micro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1700 Micro!Connor**

When Connor was given a body where he would be about five inches tall, one of the few completed pocket size android bodies Kamski made in his spare time Nines didn’t think the RK800 would use it for this.

“Ah N-Nines~” Connor moaned nestled in Nines’ palm as the RK900’s tongue licked and laved at Connor’s wet pussy.

The tiny android arched off Nines’ palm to get his tongue to press more against his small pussy. He had asked, begged, Nines to pleasure him in this new body, wanting to be at Nines’ mercy. The RK900 had wondered exactly how he could pleasure Connor with him being so small, eating him out seemed to be the safest option right now.

The tip of his tongue brushed over Connor’s pussy, easily covering the whole thing. Just idly licking it was making Connor squirm and moan as if the two were at it for hours when in reality only ten minutes went by. It was interesting to pleasure something so small, Connor was at Nines’ mercy.

“Oh Nines, fuck it feels so good!” Connor’s entire body was like a livewire. Nines’ thumb smoothed over his body which just made him shiver more. Nines kept up the ministrations with his tongue, he could tell the cleaning fluid in his mouth that was akin to saliva was getting all over his palm and Connor but the smaller android didn’t seem to care.

Nines’ eyes opened when he felt Connor’s tiny hands try to grip on his nose but really couldn’t as he squirmed more in Nines’ palm, the little thing must be close. Pressing his thumb harder down on Connor’s chest to hold him in place, he didn't want Connor bucking off his hand he lapped at the tiny pussy harder.

“Ah! N-Nines! Cumming!” The little android moaned out as his tiny small body shivered from his intense orgasm. A few tiny licks to Connor’s pussy after it was over and Nines pulled his head back. The RK900’s mouth was shiny from cleaning fluid which he wiped off with the back of his free hand.

“Did you enjoy that Connor?”

The little thing could only manage to nod his head, Nines let out a small please sigh as he brought his other hand over and used a finger to pet Connor’s tiny head.


	27. Day 27 - Cockwarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1K**
> 
> Another short one.

Connor wiggled a little and he hissed in frustration when a hand was placed on his hip keeping him still.

“Stop moving.” Markus whispered into his ear.

Connor huffed as he stayed seated, he was sitting on Markus’ lap in his office at home while working on some files. What was making Connor wiggle and squirm on the RK200’s lap was because Markus’ cock was buried deep inside his vulva.

Connor came up with the idea and the two decided to try it out, so Connor’s been sitting on Markus’ cock the last thirty minutes and he was starting to get a tad frustrated. But that was the appeal of the kink, just keeping his lover’s cock warm while doing nothing.

Markus was focused on his work, he tends to get extremely wrapped up into it so it was easy for him to forget that Connor was sitting on his lap cock buried inside the RK800.

“Are you almost done?” Connor whined a little, squirming again.

“Not yet, stay still.” Markus’ hand on Connor's bare thigh squeezed it so he stopped moving. Connor was painfully aware he was naked which didn’t help him wanting to be bent over the desk and fucked till he short circuit.

Connor kept making noise and occasionally squirmed the next thirty minutes until Markus turned off the computer. A thrill went up Connor’s spine as both of Markus’ hands grabbed his hips.

“Why don’t we stay like this a little longer.”

Markus laughed at Connor’s loud groan but will indulge.

“Only if you fuck me until I’m sobbing.”

“Deal.”


	28. Day 28 - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Convin**
> 
> More short prompts as I want to get this thing over with. Plus some I just wasn't into.

“Now tell me if they’re too tight.”

“Babe I’m fine and I’ll let you know right away.” Gavin gave a small chuckle and watched Connor go back to his work.

The cloth blue ropes tied into an intricate pattern all over his body. Gavin had heard of shibari before but never tried it. Having an android boyfriend who can do any task perfectly came in handy as Connor knew exactly how to tie the ropes so they wouldn’t cut off circulation to any of his limbs.

Once it was all done Gavin looked down his body and let out a small whistle. “Damn babe you really outdid yourself.”

“Yes I did, now it won’t get in the way of your work.”

Gavin’s brain did a record scratch at that.

“Pardon?”

“We need to get ready for work, come on.”

Gavin was sputtering as Connor got up and slipped his clothes back on, maybe Gavin should have noticed that Connor did this super early in the morning way before getting up before work. Gavin had been looking forward to a quickie but was now being denied.

“Babe you can’t be serious!”

“Oh I am~” Connor purred as he slipped out of the room.

This wouldn’t be a problem, Gavin’s worse lingerie under his clothes at work but the ropes were different. Especially the knots that were around his cock, how was he supposed to focus if every movement would tighten around his cock making him harder.

“You fucking minx!”


	29. Day 29 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK1600 Kamski**
> 
> This one was inspired by this fan [art.](https://twitter.com/tatsuga01/status/1322051894739640321)

“Enjoying the show there Kamski?”

Connor glanced over to the creator of androids in a chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand while Connor and Sixty have been feeling each other up. The two RK800s were still clothed but Connor had his jacket pushed off when he looked over at Kamski.

“Indeed I am, carry on you two.”

Connor smirked at Kamski before capturing Sixty’s lips in a kiss, the other RK800 returned the kiss and pushed his hand further down Connor’s pants squeezing his ass. The two kept up the make out for a long while as they didn’t really need to breathe, in fact their ‘breathing’ was simulated so they could both work harmoniously with humans.

Connor’s hands moved up Sixty to push his jacket off his shoulders. Sixty pulled his hands away so the jacket could fall off. Then the two went right back to making out while expertly removing the rest of their clothes.

Kamski watched with an eagle eye as the two had more of their perfect skin removed as each article of clothing was stripped away. Taking a sip from his whiskey to hold back from groaning when he watched Sixty stuff his hand down Connor’s boxers and the older RK800 gasped loud only for Sixty to shove his tongue into Connor’s mouth.

The two of them were gorgeous like this.

It was in no time both RK800s were naked as they just kept kissing and touching each other. Kamski was fascinated by the skin peeling away to reveal the white chassis every time they touched. His creations made this gesture as something intimate between androids. This is what he really wanted to see from this display, how his creations did intimacy and how it differed from humans.

The two androids then moved to the plush white rug, there was a bit of a small dispute with who would bottom. Kamski guessed as both LEDs were yellow and both had furrow brows, they must be arguing in their heads. Kamski was able to tell who was who, Connor had a skin glitch around his thirium pump that made the skin more pale looking, equivalent to android scars. Sixty used to have the same glitch on his forehead where he was shot but has since patched it up.

Looks like Connor will bottom.

Connor laid on the plush rug while Sixty got between his legs. Both their cocks were at full mast and the two came together into another make out as they moved their hips against one another. The sounds the two made were positively sinful, then Sixty pulled away from the kiss to stick two of his fingers into Connor’s mouth. Connor moaned from the fingers rubbing at his tongue, cleaning fluid dripping from his mouth onto his chest.

Elijah moved a little in his chair, obviously turned on by the display as the two RK800s were putting on a wonderful show.

Sixty pushed Connor down so he laid flat on his back on the rug. Moving his hands to open Connor’s thighs, Sixty the minx he was made sure that Kamski could see exactly what was being done. Connor’s hole was already dripping wet, the self lubrication ensuring he was ready.

“You’re wetter this time, is being watched by our creator turning you on more?” Sixty’s fingers gently touched Connor’s cock who arched into the touch and moaned.

Connor didn’t answer Sixty’s question as he was more focused on bucking his hips up for more touch or for Sixty to fuck him.

“So impatient, isn’t he?” Sixty finally acknowledging Kamski, the creator of androids obviously hot and bothered watching two of the most advanced and good looking androids get ready to fuck one another.

“Yes he is.” Kamski answered.

Sixty focused his attention back on Connor as he moved closer and guided his cock into Connor’s hole. Connor moaned at finally being filled up and Kamski’s other hand clenched. The main attraction had begun.

Sixty just slowly moved his hips while Connor whined and moaned. Sixty was teasing Connor who grabbed Sixty’s hips in hopes to make him move faster but the younger RK swatted Connor’s hands away.

“I’m in control this time.”

Connor let out a moan when Sixty’s hand grabbed Connor’s throat, the gesture wasn’t malicious, instead to bring more pleasure to Connor as Sixty sped up his hips. 

The sound of synthetic flesh slapping together filled the room along with Connor’s moans and whines. Sixty was being more quiet but an occasional groan was pulled from his lips. Connor must be getting close as he reached for his cock but again Sixty swatted at his hands.

“How rude of you, our creator is watching and he decides when you get to cum.”

Connor moaned louder as Sixty pinned his hands above his head and started to slam his hips harder and deeper. Connor arched up beautifully as Sixty fucked him hard, it was quite a spectacle. Connor whined more so Sixty leaned forward to kiss him, the two loud sucking noises heard by Kamski as he was getting harder by the second.

The RK800 under the other was struggling to break away from his bonds, being pushed to the edge yet was being obedient about not cumming. Sixty pulled away from the kiss and Connor turned his head to look at Kamski.

Connor looked wrecked, he even had a few tears streaming down his face. “Please Kamski, let me cum.”

It sounded so heavenly to hear Connor beg.

“Well since you’re such a good boy, you can cum.”

Connor smiled but his facial expression twisted to one of pure pleasure when Sixty slammed his hips harder and stroked his cock. Connor arched up and cummed, it splattered across his chest and over Sixty’s hand. Sixty grunted as he snapped his hips harder till he stilled and cummed inside Connor.

Kamski was overwhelmed by the passionate love making he witnessed, he was more focused on the two cumming he didn’t notice both had their skin removed on their hands and interfaced. Both experiencing each other’s orgasms.

Kamski finished his whiskey and placed the empty glass on the floor.

“A marvelous show boys.”

Sixty pulled back and sat on his knees giving Connor a chance to breathe.

“Do you want an encore sir?”

“Absolutely.”


	30. Day 30 - Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Convin, Kendoll Connor**

Gavin was tired from work, he just wanted to go home and take a nice long hot shower. Connor followed after him as the two returned to their shared apartment. Connor told Gavin he could relax on the couch while he whipped something up for him to eat.

Gavin laid there, his cat coming to occupy his lap, idly stroking her fur while the smell of a nicely cooked meal filled the apartment.

Despite his prickly nature Gavin was a softie for domestic crap like this, and lucky him Connor loved to dote on him.

It was the perfect amount of doting that Gavin appreciated and loved, not smothering or annoying but also not lacking. Connor called his name when it was ready and Gavin got up to join Connor at the table. Connor had a bottle of thirium and idly drank it while Gavin ate. Gavin was glad Connor took to having his thirium while Gavin ate, made being the only one eating less awkward.

Gavin finished his meal and cleaned his plate.

“I’ll get the shower started.”

Gavin hummed in acknowledgement while he took the time to give the cat her evening wet food. With the cat fed and the dishes done Gavin headed into the bedroom and then the bathroom. He could hear the sound of the water running, when he stepped inside the bathroom had a thin layer of steam from the shower and Connor must be already in. Given by his clothes neatly folded on the bathroom sink counter. 

Gavin started to strip his clothes off, just dropping them to the floor instead of folding them like his boyfriend. Once naked Gavin pulled the curtain back and stepped in.

Connor’s head was leaning back as he let the water wash down his chest, the RK800 felt arms snake around his middle and someone pressed against his wet back. Gavin pressed a few kisses to Connor’s shoulders, his lips wetting from the water droplets. 

A tiny smile wormed its way onto Connor’s face feeling his boyfriend close. He moved so they could switch, letting Gavin get his hair wet.

Connor grabbed the soap and squirted some in his hands, he then rubbed it over Gavin’s skin. As an android just standing under the water was enough to clean him, he didn’t need the soap but of course Gavin grabbed the soap too and applied it to Connor’s body. 

The two just silently suds each other up.

Gavin was always transfixed by how human Connor looked, the bot even had simulating breathing so he blended in with humans. Gavin at first thought it was weird but then he came to accept it was part of who Connor was.

Connor stood under the water washing the soap away, Gavin was behind him and he reached his hands out touching the perfectly placed freckles on Connor’s body. When he first met Connor he wondered if those freckles covered everywhere and they indeed did. 

Gavin especially liked the three freckles down his neck.

Pressing wet kisses to those three marks, Connor leaned his head forward giving Gavin more access. While kissing the android’s neck Gavin’s hands kept smoothing over Connor’s wet body. The RK800 hummed from the touches and pressed back against Gavin who snaked an arm around Connor’s waist.

Pulling the android closer, Connor let out a very small sound feeling Gavin’s hardening cock behind him.

Gavin smoothed a hand down Connor’s front to his crotch, hand rubbing the smoothness between his legs. Connor moaned feeling Gavin rub between there, even if he had no parts there that spot was still sensitive.

Listening to Connor’s moans turned Gavin on and he was now hard, breathing and mouth on Connor’s neck before reaching a hand down so he could guide his cock and push it between Connor’s thighs. The android being the good boy he is squeezed his thighs tighter providing the perfect place for Gavin to fuck his cock between.

“God Connor, you’re so good.” Connor shivered from the praise, feeling Gavin’s cock brush against his smooth crotch. He looked down to see the head poke in and out between his thighs and moaned loud at the sight.

The two kept this up until Gavin cummed, painting Connor’s thighs with it but lucky for them they were in the shower so the mess was easy to clean up. Still sneaking kisses and touches until the water was lukewarm Connor turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Tossing a towel to Gavin so the two of them could dry off.

Once both were dried off and not bothering with clothes both crawled into bed and pulled one another close. Connor’s hand idly ran through Gavin’s hair until the detective fell asleep in Connor’s arms.


	31. Day 31 - Free Day

I don't have the spoons to do another prompt so I'm using this 'day' as a thank you for everyone who enjoyed this kinktober even if it was late I'm glad you all stuck around! Now with this finally done I can focus on my two current fics but then RK1700cember became a thing so yeah I'm going to be doing that.

Take care, lots of love <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
